


Your own package.

by danndrea



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Past Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Queen Arya
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danndrea/pseuds/danndrea
Summary: Arya decide vivir después de las palabras de Sandor. Pero no todo sale como ella planeó. Una historia JONRYA. TERMINADA.





	1. Chapter 1

Arya Stark tomó el consejo de Sandor Clegane y se subió al caballo blanco. No supo por cuanto tiempo cabalgó pero ella estaba agotada. Cansada física y mentalmente. Toda su vida había sido por un propósito: su lista y ahora ella se había dado cuenta que podía tener un objetivo diferente. 

Estaba de camino a Storms End cuando el cansancio la detuvo. Ella ya no podía más y cayó desmayada. Despertó sintiéndose extraña, miró a su alrededor y estaba sola pero ella había sido cambiada y curada. Buscó sus armas pero no logró encontrar nada. Rápido se puso de pie pero se mareó así que volvió a sentarse. La puerta se abrió.

-No debería hacer un esfuerzo en su condición.  
Una mujer de alto rango le habló.  
-¿Dónde están mis armas?  
-Las guardé, solo por protección. Pareces buena persona pero no puedo arriesgarme. No después de todo lo que he pasado.   
-¿Quién eres?  
-Lady Tarly.   
Arya parpadeó.  
-¿Eres algo de Samwell Tarly?  
-¿Lo conoces? Ella asintió. Él es mi hijo.  
-La última vez que lo vi hace dos lunas estaba con su esposa e hijo en Winterfell.   
-Ya veo. ¿Me dirás tu nombre?  
\- Arya Stark.  
-Oh. ¿Qué haces tan lejos de tu casa? Y en tu condición.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Usted está embarazada Lady Arya.  
Ella se congeló. No podía creerlo.   
-Yo no puedo- Ella tartamudeó.  
-El maestre dice que tienes más de dos lunas. Su esposo va a estar muy feliz.   
Ella cerró los ojos. Y lo recordó, Gendry. Ella lo había rechazado y ahora se daba cuenta que estaba equivocada. Ella solo quería verlo.  
-¿Quiere que mande algún cuervo a su familia?  
-No. Yo tengo que viajar, tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que llegar a Storms End.   
-¿Va allá por la boda del nuevo señor?  
-¿Disculpe?   
-El lord Baratheon está por casarse.  
Arya sintió que su corazón se quebraba. Por supuesto ella lo había arrojado a los brazos de otra mujer. Ahora ella estaba sola con su hijo.

Ella había escuchado las noticias, su hermana Sansa era la Reina del Norte y su hermano Jon, Aegon se recordó era el Rey del sur. Ser Davos era su mano y Tyrion Lannister estaba de invitado en Winterfell. Bran o bueno lo que quedaba de su hermano también estaba ahí.

Ella le contó a Lady Tarly y a su hija Talla toda su historia. Le habían dicho que ella podía quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiera pero ciertamente Arya no sabía que hacer tenía 6 lunas de embarazo y su bebé llegaría pronto. Su familia no sabía nada de ella. Eso había sido su elección.  
Hasta que un día Samwell y Gilly llegan a tomar su lugar como los Nuevos señores. Ella sin embargo no le dijo quien era el padre de su hijo.  
-Él no tiene padre. Es mío- ella le dijo a Sam.  
-Debes decirle a Jon- Sam mencionó cuando la encontró en los jardines. Él merece saber que estás viva.  
-Él no necesita más problemas.   
-Él es tu hermano. Te ama.  
-Él es mi primo- ella corrigió.  
-Piénsalo Arya.

Dos lunas más tarde y Jon llegó a visitar a los Tarly. Arya se había quedado petrificada al verlo.  
-¿Arya?  
Ella por supuesto dejó caer sus lágrimas mientras agarraba su vientre lleno. Jon corrió y la abrazó.  
-Lo siento- ella dijo. No quería decepcionarte.  
-Arya, jamás me vas a decepcionar.   
Ellos se abrazaron por un largo momento. Hasta que Jon pidió que les dieran algo de privacidad para platicar.  
-¿Quién fue?- él le preguntó una vez que se cerraban las puertas de la cámara de Arya.  
-No tiene caso Jon.  
-Quiero saberlo Arya.  
-Me enamoré de él desde que era una niña, él me salvó de muchas maneras. Viajamos desde Desembarco del Rey cuando murió padre. Yoren intentó llevarme a Winterfell pero bueno nunca pudo. Estuvimos prisioneros en Harrenhal y después la hermandad nos retuvo. Le pedí que fuera mi familia y me rechazó. No volví a verlo hasta que regresó contigo a Winterfell.  
-¿Qué demonios? ¿El sabueso?  
-Jon claro que no.- ella le dio un manotazo mientras los dos se reían.  
-Siete infiernos Arya. Me habías asustado.  
Ella dejó de reírse y suspiró.  
-Él era tu herrero.  
Jon cerró los ojos con decepción.   
-Gendry Baratheon- no era una pregunta.   
-Lo amaba Jon. Creo que todavía lo amo. Estuvimos juntos solo una noche. Antes de la batalla de Winterfell. Por supuesto yo no esperaba sobrevivir y él tampoco.   
-¿Qué pasó después?  
-La madre de dragones lo hizo un señor. Eso pasó.  
-¿Él lo sabe?  
-Intenté decirle pero era muy tarde. Ya se había casado. No pude decirle  
-Es un bastardo. Te hizo a un lado después de que se aprovechó de ti. Voy a matarlo.- Jon estaba furioso, vagaba de un lado a otro con las manos en la cabeza.  
-Jon… él me pidió que fuera su esposa, la Señora de Storms Ends. Y dije que no era yo.  
-Arya- él la miró con tristeza y la abrazó.  
-Yo creí que tenía que terminar con mi lista. Cuando Sansa me dijo que Daenerys lo había legitimado yo sabía la verdad, ella había querido comprar su lealtad y él estaba en peligro. Yo no pensé por supuesto así que dejé Winterfell con el Sabueso. Pero él murió por mí. Me salvó. Así que lo demás es historia.  
-Arya, no me importa nada de eso pero tu hijo nacerá fuera del matrimonio.  
-Mi hijo es solo mío. Él es Stark aunque no sea de nombre.  
-Tal vez tenga otra solución.  
-¿Qué pasa Jon?  
-Déjame ir a Kings Landing. Regresaré antes del nacimiento de tu hijo. Lo prometo. Estaré aquí para ti.  
Ella lo abrazó, lo había extrañado tanto.


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras tanto en Desembarco del Rey…  
-Su gracia. No lo esperábamos tan pronto- Ser Davos le dijo mientras lo recibió.  
-Tengo que hablarte de un asunto muy importante. Y es urgente. Es sobre mi prima. Arya.  
-¿La encontró?  
Jon asintió y estaba a punto de hablar con él cuando fueron interrumpidos.  
-Su gracia, Ser Davos.  
-Gendry muchacho- Ser Davos abrazó al hombre joven. ¡Qué gusto verte!  
Jon miró al hombre que había desgraciado a su pequeño lobo.  
-¿Su gracia? -Gendry preguntó inseguro.  
-Lord Baratheon.  
Ser Davos no entendía lo que estaba pasando.  
-¿Ya tienes un heredero? Él le preguntó a Gendry.  
Jon lo observó.  
-Los dioses no nos han mandado ninguno.  
Jon no supo porqué pero sonrió ante la cara de incredulidad de los dos.  
-Su gracia, ¿pasa algo?   
-Nada Lord Baratheon  
-Disculpa a su majestad Gendry. Pero me estaba diciendo algo de su hermana. Imagínate encontró a Lady Arya después de todo este tiempo.  
Jon por supuesto se tensó. Y Gendry se puso pálido.  
-No discutiré eso aquí. Necesito hablar con mi mano. A solas.  
Gendry estaba sorprendido. Arya estaba viva y Jon tenía esta actitud tosca con él. Él lo sabía. Sabía acerca de la noche que habían compartido hace varias lunas.  
-¿Podría hablar con usted primero? Es importante su majestad.  
-Déjanos Ser Davos.  
-¿Cómo está?  
-Debes tener agallas suficientes para preguntar por ella.   
-¿Ella te lo contó?  
-Por supuesto que si  
-Yo la amaba. Siete infiernos, creo que la amo todavía.  
-Pero te casaste con otra mujer- Jon le reprochó al que una vez creyó su amigo.  
-Ella dijo que no quería ser mi esposa. Ella me dejó.  
-Eres un imbécil.  
Jon lo agarró por el cuello. Soy el rey y no puedo matarte pero no sabes cómo lo disfrutaría.  
-Tendrías todo el derecho.  
-Vete. Todo lo que necesite de ti lo sabrás por Ser Davos.  
-Pero Jon.  
-Vete.

Gendry no entendió nada así que salió de las cámaras reales. Por supuesto que Arya le había dicho a Jon lo que habían vivido juntos, pero no entendía todo este odio hacia él. Arya había sido la que le rompió el corazón. Él la amaba. Jamás podría olvidar al amor de su vida. Pero era Lord Baratheon ahora así que tenía que cumplir con todas las responsabilidades que venían con su título. 

Jon estaba hablando con Ser Davos.  
-Así que eso voy hacer.  
-Pero su gracia. ¿Lo ha pensado bien?  
-Si.  
-Haré los preparativos.  
-Escribiré a Winterfell y me iré con Arya. El bebé nacerá pronto.  
-Jon, él debería saber- Ser Davos estaba preocupado y triste por Gendry.  
-¿Por qué?- Jon estaba furioso.  
-Es su hijo.  
-Sería su bastardo. Y Arya no merece eso. No después de todo lo que ha pasado. No lo voy a permitir.  
-Pero…  
-Eres mi mano Ser Davos. Confío en ti. Pero en esta ocasión no tienes nada que decirme. Nada me hará cambiar mi opinión.  
-Por supuesto su majestad.  
Ser Davos salió de las cámaras de Jon para cumplir con los arreglos.

Jon, es decir Aegon Targaryen voló en Drogon para llegar y estar con Arya.  
Arya abrazó a Jon cuando lo vio bajar del dragón.   
-No sabía que seguías montándolo.  
-No lo hago pero tenía que llegar a tiempo- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello como cuando eran niños- ella le sonrió- Pero ya no son niños y ella no es tu hermana, sino tu prima- se recordó.  
-Tengo la solución a todo esto. No tienes que esconderte ni tener miedo.   
-¿Qué quieres decir? –Arya estaba desconcertada.  
-Tú y yo nos vamos a casar mañana mismo.  
Arya lo miró como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas.  
-¿Has perdido la cabeza?  
-Es la única manera. Tú hijo no será un bastardo. Será mi heredero. Y tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.  
-Pero sería reina- ella frunció el ceño.  
-Técnicamente si. Pero no tendrías que hacer nada que no quisieras hacer. ¿Qué dices?  
-¿Harías esto por mi? La gente hablará.  
-No tienen porqué. Somos primos.   
Ella le sonrió genuinamente.   
-Sí, acepto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dos capítulos. Espero les guste :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya enfrenta su pasado más rápido de lo que creía.

La mañana siguiente Arya y Jon ahora Aegon Targaryen habían dicho sus votos. Fue una ceremonia sencilla, encontraron un árbol de corazón cerca del asentamiento Tarly y fueron marido y mujer. No había nada que pudiera cambiar esto. Arya sonreía tímidamente pero Jon él tenía esa sonrisa en la cara que le hacía pensar que todo estaría bien. Los únicos asistentes de la boda habían sido Los Tarly y Ser Davos., ya que Sansa, Tyrion, Brienne y Pod no alcanzaron a llegar a tiempo por lo que los alcanzarían en Desembarco del Rey.

-¿Estás bien esposa?- Jon le estaba tomando el pelo divertido.  
-Lo estoy. Gracias Jon.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por ayudarme, por reconocer a mi hijo como tuyo. No tenías que hacerlo sin embargo, aquí estamos.

Ella estaba hablando con él sinceramente. Jon pronto mantuvo su cara en sus manos y la miró fijamente, de ojos grises a ojos grises:

-No hay nada en este mundo que no haría por ti Arya.

Él besó sus dos mejillas y se abrazaron. Eran un nuevo paquete, tenían mucho que enfrentar todavía.

Esa tarde, Jon llevó a su nueva esposa a Desembarco del Rey. Arya había insistido que estaba más que lista para volar en Drogon, por supuesto Jon había entrado en pánico debido a su condición pero ella le dirigió una mirada asesina que dominó al mismísimo rey de los seis reinos. 

A pesar de que ella hubiera querido seguir donde estaba no podía hacerlo, ahora era la esposa del rey- ella frunció el ceño con disgusto pero era su deber, era el lugar donde tendrían que establecerse. Arya le había pedido a Talla Tarly que la acompañara, quería tener una cara amiga en ese lugar que todavía le traía malos recuerdos. Cuando llegaron a Desembarco del Rey se avisó a la gente que su Rey estaba casado y que pronto sería padre. Nadie cuestionó y en cambio ellos se pusieron muy felices.  
Arya se encontraba en los jardines del Castillo, había pasado una semana de su unión con Jon y todo parecía ponerse en su lugar. Estaba esperando a que sus hermanos llegaran y la cuestionaran pero sabía que una vez que les dijera la verdad ellos lo aceptarían. Pero sobre todo, nadie tiene derecho de juzgarme- pensó. He luchado tanto y ahora tengo a mi hijo, mi paquete, mi propio paquete como Nymeria- ella sonrió genuinamente.

-Es muy bonito aquí- Talla mencionó.  
-Sí, Jon ha hecho un gran trabajo.  
-Su esposo- Talla corrigió- Deberías aprender a decirle esposo.  
Arya frunció el ceño.  
-¿Dónde está el Rey?  
-Dijo que tenía que salir con Ser Davos. Hubiera querido salir a explorar también pero como soy un gigante en este momento no puedo. Y por más que lo amenacé con asesinarlo se mueve más rápido que yo en este momento. Estúpido Jon.

Ellas sonrieron a carcajadas ante el arrebato de la loba.

-¿Qué quieres que sea?- Talla le preguntó tiernamente mientras ponía su mano en su vientre.  
-Niño. Me gustaría un niño la verdad.  
-Pero imagínate una niña, igual a ti Arya. Jon sería muy feliz.  
-Sí él lo sería- ella sonrió cálidamente.  
-Aunque tal vez el siguiente bebé que tengas se parezca a un Targaryen. Digo sería lógico.

Arya se quedó boquiabierta. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. No planeaba tener más hijos pero sabía que eso era injusto para Jon. Aunque ellos no se amaban de esa manera, había un amor profundo entre los dos. Quizá podían llegar a ser felices algún día.

De pronto la conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Ser Bronn, ahora Lord de Highgarden, llegó a los jardines y estaba acompañado de Gendry. Es decir Lord Baratheon.

Gendry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Arya Stark después de tanto tiempo estaba frente a él, en un vestido y embarazada.

-Arya- Gendry le sonrió.

Ella estaba en shock.

Bronn entrecerró los ojos. Pero Antes de que pudiera corregir al Señor de Storm Ends una mujer entró.

-Disculpa mi tardanza esposo-  
Arya la miró. Ella era hermosa. Cabellera rubia y ojos cafés. La esposa de Gendry.  
-Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?  
-No- ella dijo tranquila.  
-Lady Arya, es un gusto conocerla- la muchacha parecía saber quién era ella.  
Arya levantó la ceja.  
-Lo siento, pero deberían referirse a ella como Reina Arya- Talla mencionó tranquila.  
-¿Le ruego me disculpe?- Gendry estaba en shock.  
-Lady Arya Stark ahora es la Reina Arya Targaryen-Stark.  
-¿Eres la esposa de Jon?- Gendry estaba incrédulo.  
-Así es- Arya lo enfrentó, jamás dejó de mirarlo a los ojos. Lo conocía tan bien que sabía que estaba furioso. “La nuestra es la furia” pensó amargamente.  
-Pero él es tu hermano.  
-Primo- Talla le recordó.  
-No puedo creerlo.  
-¿No puede creer qué Lord Baratheon? Esa no es la manera de hablarle a su reina. –La loba había tenido suficiente.  
-Felicidades por la boda y por su hijo. Su majestad.  
Arya fue devuelta a la realidad.  
-Gracias Lady Baratheon.  
-¿Podría hablar con usted su gracia?  
-Me temo que eso no es posible Lord Baratheon. Como verá no estoy en condiciones. Ahora si me disculpan debo irme. Vamos Talla.

Gendry observó a la mujer de su vida huir de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy muy agradecida por las bonitas palabras que me han expresado en sus comentarios. Disfruten este nuevo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby is coming!

Esa noche en la cena estaban Ser Davos, Ser Bronn, Yara Greyjoy, Gendry y su esposa, Samwell, Gilly y Talla Tarly. El Rey Jon todavía no llegaba de atender un asunto en los alrededores y la reina se encontraba indispuesta en sus habitaciones.

\- Ha sido una sorpresa enterarnos que su gracia se ha casado- Yara mencionó.  
-El Rey lo había decidido hace mucho tiempo. Solamente necesitaba tiempo para arreglar el caos de la ciudad y Westeros- Ser Davos mencionó mientras observaba de reojo al ciervo.  
-Por supuesto. Pero nunca creí que lo hiciera con alguien de su familia- Yara comentó.  
-Técnicamente son primos y crecieron separados. No se reunieron hasta el regreso de la Reina a Winterfell hace poco tiempo. Además no creo que a nuestro Rey le guste que estemos cuestionando sus decisiones personales- Samwell tuvo la decencia de terminar el alboroto.

Gendry no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante lo que estaba escuchando.  
¿Arya y Jon? ¿Cómo era posible eso?  
Su esposa lo miraba con resentimiento en sus ojos. Mientras él se bebía una copa de vino ignorándola por completo.

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando una doncella entró corriendo.  
-Disculpe Señor- ella dijo rápido.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Ser Davos preguntó.  
-La reina- Gendry se puso de pie de inmediato- ella se ha puesto de parto.  
Talla salió disparada a la habitación y Ser Davos la siguió.  
-Rápido vayan a buscar al Rey- Samwell exigió.  
Gendry dejó la mesa y se dispuso a seguirlos sin importarle la mirada de rabia que su esposa le dio.

 

Mientras tanto en las cámaras de Arya…  
-Siete infiernos, esto duele- la loba gritaba- No puedo creer que mi madre pasara por esto cinco veces.  
-Cálmese su majestad. Todo estará bien- el maestre repitió.  
-Quiero a Jon, ¿dónde está?- ella seguía gritando.  
-Han mandado por él.  
Arya estaba sangrando demasiado. El maestre miraba con horror las sábanas de la cama de plumas.

Gendry alcanzó a Ser Davos afuera de las cámaras reales.  
-No deberías estar aquí.  
-Por supuesto que no. Debería estar con ella. Adentro.

Ser Davos lo miró con pena.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido? Ella lleva a mi hijo.  
-Gendry si no quieres que te decapiten deja de decir eso- Ser Davos no podía creer que después de todo lo que habían vivido Gendry se pusiera en esta difícil situación.  
-Tengo todo el derecho- en este momento él estaba furioso. Se parecía más que nunca a su padre.  
-No, no lo tienes. Ella es la reina, es esposa del rey Jon. Y ese niño o niña es su hijo. Y no quiero escuchar más.

Gendry se pasó las manos por la cabeza en frustración. Todo estaba jodido para él. Estaba seguro que ella llevaba a su hijo. Pero por supuesto ahora estaba casada con otro. Jamás serían realmente de él.

-¿Qué está pasando? Ser Davos cuestionó a una de las doncellas cuando la puerta se abrió.  
-La reina está perdiendo mucha sangre.  
-¿Y el niño?  
-No sabemos si lo van a lograr.  
Gendry oró. Por el amor de su vida y su hijo. A Rh’llor, a los Siete, a los viejos y nuevos dioses a quien fuera que lo escuchara. Los acababa de recuperar no podía perderlos de nuevo.

Jon entró corriendo, ignorando la rabia que sintió al ver a Gendry aquí.

-Davos. ¿Cómo está Arya?- Jon tomó al ex contrabandista y le habló preocupado.  
-Su majestad ella ha perdido mucha sangre. El parto es complicado.

Gendry murió de tristeza cuando sin pensarlo dos veces, Jon entró a la habitación. Hubiera deseado ser él.

-Jon- Arya se alegró de verlo. Estaba tan cansada.  
-Aquí estoy- él besó su cabeza.  
-No puedo Jon.  
-Si puedes, eres la loba del norte, la portadora del amanecer, mataste al Rey de la noche, tú puedes. Arya no te dejes vencer, no ahora.

Arya pujó. Gritaba de dolor pero Jon tenía razón, ella era la hija de Catelyn Stark, la mujer que dio vida a cinco hijos, no podía rendirse, así que siguió pujando hasta que escucharon un fuerte llanto, el bebé llegó.

-Es un niño- Talla Tarly mencionó emocionada mientras les pasaba a los nuevos padres a su hijo.

Arya y Jon vieron al bebé con amor en sus ojos. Tenía mechones castaños en su cabello y sus ojos.  
-Tiene ojos azules- Arya dijo intranquila- Eran los ojos Baratheon- pensó asustada.  
-Por supuesto esposa mía, son los ojos Tully- él le guiñó el ojo- ¿cómo le pondremos?  
-Eddard por supuesto.  
-Eddard Targaryen- Stark. Me gusta.

Jon besó la mejilla de Arya, la dejó en los cuidados del maestre y las doncellas y salió con el bebé en sus brazos.

Gendry observó cuando se abrió la puerta dejando salir a un Jon muy animado.

-Les presento a mi hijo Eddard Targaryen- Stark.

Gendry lo miró, era una cosa hermosa, idéntico a Arya. Pero los ojos…

Jon lo miró instándolo a decir algo.

-¿Podría hablar con usted su majestad?

-Vamos Lord Baratheon. Llegó la hora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias infinitas a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios. Son un gran incentivo para esta pobre alma. Les abrazo a todos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charla de chicos.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró. Gendry se volvió a Jon con furia en sus ojos azules.

-Es mi hijo- el ciervo habló.  
-¿Disculpe?  
-Eddard es mi hijo. Tiene mis ojos. Es el hijo de Arya y mío.  
-La última vez que lo comprobé era que Arya está casada conmigo y que este bebé es mío- Jon no pudo ocultar el desprecio en sus palabras.  
-Me los robaste.

Jon sonrió con tristeza- No te he robado nada. Ellos son mi familia.

Gendry se paseaba por la habitación con las manos en su cabeza y parecía que iba a llorar. Jon sintió un poco de pena por el hombre. No era una mala persona pero al igual que todos había sido jugado por el destino y sus decisiones habían sido condenadas. Por supuesto que era un Señor de una casa importante y tenía una esposa bella, cualquiera podría creer que él estaba más que feliz por esa nueva vida. Pero la verdad era otra, Gendry era casi igual de miserable que Robert Baratheon. Los dos habían amado a una loba Stark pero ninguno de ellos la pudo tener en su vida. El problema con Gendry es que había sido su propia estupidez lo que había hecho que perdiera a Arya.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?- Jon le dijo un poco más tranquilo.

Gendry miró a Jon aradecido mientras dijo que si.

Jon le pasó con cuidado al pequeño bebé y sintió tristeza por el hombre frente a él.

-Hola Eddard- Gendry acarició al pequeño- Sabes, aunque no me entiendas quiero decirte lo mucho que te amo y a tu madre también, pero deseo que estén bien y felices. Su bienestar es lo único que importa para mí. Te amo hijo.

Jon sintió que su corazón se partió un poco al oírlo decirle hijo.

El bebé, como si entendiera lo que le había dicho, le apretó un dedo con su manita y Gendry lloró, de tristeza, de rabia y de impotencia.

-¿Cómo está ella?  
\- Cansada, no fue un parto fácil. Pero ya sabes cómo es, dice que está lista para pelear con el rey de la noche otra vez- ellos sonrieron. Sabes, ella iba a buscarte, después de Kings Landing, pero encontró que te habías casado. No la amaste lo suficiente para esperarla. No la conocías realmente. Ella sufrió por ti.  
-La amo. Siempre la voy amar.  
-Lo sé. Pero ese es tu castigo.  
-Realmente soy un estúpido. Ella siempre me lo dijo- le sonrió con tristeza.  
-Entiendo tu dolor. Pero esta será la única vez que volverás aquí. De ahora en adelante todos nuestros asuntos se resolverán por medio de Ser Davos. Es lo mejor.  
-Jon, quiero verla.  
-Eso no va ser posible. No quiere verte Gendry.

Gendry asintió tristemente.

-¿Por qué te casaste con ella? De todas las personas, ¿Por qué ella?  
-Nadie mejor que tú lo entendería Gendry. Porque es ella. Arya. 

Gendry lo miró horrorizado- ¡La amas!- no era una pregunta.

-Por supuesto que la amo. Eso no es algo nuevo.  
-¡No! Tú la amas como un hombre puedo verlo en tus ojos. Ella es tu hermana- le gritó.  
-Prima- lo corrigió- y no tengo que darte ninguna explicación.  
-Arya me ama a mí.  
-Buena suerte con eso.   
-Jon, me has quitado todo.  
-Tus decisiones te han dejado sin nada, no yo. Ahora vete. Tengo que regresar al pequeño Ned a su madre. Ella estará impaciente.  
-Dile que la amo.  
-Te deseo buena suerte en las guerras por venir.  
-Lo mismo digo Jon. Lo mismo digo.

 

Gendry y su esposa dejaron Desembarco del Rey la mañana siguiente. Ser Davos le había dicho que fuera prudente, que ahora no era el momento de hablar con la Reina Arya. Acababa de pasar por un parto complicado y sus emociones estaban a flor de piel. Tiene que darle espacio. Además que él estaba casado, nada cambiaría ese desafortunado hecho. El cual fue completamente su decisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias infinitas a todos los que están leyendo esta historia. Espero disfruten este capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de pelusa doméstica.

Dos días después del nacimiento de su bebé, Sansa, Tyrion, Brienne y Pod arribaron. Arya estaba en sus cámaras amamantando al pequeño Ned cuando tocaron a su puerta.  
-Arya, ¿puedo pasar?  
-Adelante- ella reconoció la dulce voz de su hermana.  
Sansa entró con toda la gracia de la Reina del Norte.  
-¿Puedo cargarlo?  
-Por supuesto.

Arya le dijo toda la verdad a su hermana. Pero ella ya lo sabía, Bran se lo había dicho. No la juzgaba, estaba feliz que por una vez Jon hubiera sido lo suficientemente inteligente para salvar a su hermana y su sobrino de algo terrible.

-Es hermoso Arya, se parece a ti. Tiene tu color de cabello y tu nariz- ella sonreía- Pero sin embargo tiene sus ojos.

Arya suspiró.

-Él heredó de su tía Sansa los ojos.  
-¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué piensas?  
-Desde hace varias lunas cuando supe que se había casado, me he estado culpando. No podía entender cómo lo había perdido. Él es el amor de mi vida Sansa, o al menos eso pensaba. Hasta que cargué al pequeño Ned. Todas mis angustias desaparecieron cuando él llegó. Digo sigo aterrada porque no sé si seré una buena madre, no como madre o tú lo serías.

Sansa sintió que su corazón se contrajo.

-Arya, eres una buena madre. Te casaste con Jon por tu hijo. Para darle una mejor vida. Pusiste tus deseos de lado para tomar tu lugar y cumplir con tu deber. Solo por él. Por Ned. Lo harás bien Arya. Jon siempre te ha amado y tú a él. Los norteños están felices de esta unión. Al menos se han calmado un poco ante las insistencias de casarme.  
-Se pueden ir a la mierda todos ellos. No tienes que hacerlo. Les has dado todo.  
-Lo sé, pero están preocupados por la sucesión.  
-Eres joven y hermosa, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.  
-Gracias, pero estoy pensando que tu próximo hijo puede ser mi heredero, si es que al final decido no casarme.  
-¿Próximo hijo? Sansa obviamente después de todo no esperarás que vaya a visitar a Gendry a Storms End- estaba desconcertada.  
-Oh dulce hermana, estás casada con Jon. Tal vez el amor pueda darse como lo hizo con nuestros padres. Uno nunca sabe.

Arya la miró perpleja. De pronto Jon entró a la habitación.

-Sansa, me dijeron que habías llegado- la abrazó y le besó la cabeza.  
-Todo muy bien. Las felicitaciones están en orden.  
-Gracias, él es hermoso.

Jon miraba al pequeño Ned con ojos de amor.  
Arya lo miraba con adoración.

Sansa sabía que todo estaría bien. Ellos dos le harían mucho bien al reino.

 

Sansa se había quedado dos lunas en la capital con su hermana, ellas habían estado muy contentas la una a la otra pero era hora de volver al Norte. Ella era la Reina y había dejado a Bran a cargo de todo. Debido a que siempre debe haber un Stark en Winterfell.  
-Arya, debes visitarme pronto. Extrañaré mucho a Eddard- Sansa abrazó a su hermana mientras Jon cargaba a Ned.  
-Él te extrañará también, y yo por supuesto.  
-Cuídate hermana. Cuiden su pequeño paquete. No es fácil en este mundo. Ojalá vayan a Winterfell pronto.  
-Lo tengo en mente- Jon dijo mientras se acercaba a despedir a Sansa- queremos que Ned esté un poco más grande para que pueda hacer el viaje pero definitivamente lo haremos. Él es un lobo después de todo- él sonrió.

Arya vio a su hermana subirse en la timonera con ayuda de Ser Podrick Payne, Brienne había decidido visitar a su padre en Tarth. Así que ella también estaba aquí para despedirse.

-Oh Arya- Sansa gritó desde dentro-¡no dejes que te cambien!  
Arya simplemente sonrió. 

 

Jon, Arya, Brienne y Tyrion, que ahora era el nuevo maestro de moneda y leyes de Jon se dirigieron a las cámaras a charlar un momento. Jon arrullaba al pequeño Ned mientras las doncellas lo miraban asombradas. No era muy común ver a un rey tan afectivo con sus hijos. Comúnmente era una debilidad pero por supuesto Jon no era un rey cualquiera y Arya estaba agradecida por eso.

-¿Cuándo tiene pensado viajar Ser Brienne?- Tyrion preguntó curioso.  
-Estoy preparando mis cosas para viajar a Tarth en una semana.  
-Eso es bueno- Jon mencionó- Volverás a tu casa después de tantos años y como lo quisiste. Siendo un caballero. La felicito Ser Brienne.  
-Gracias su majestad.  
-Jon, solamente Jon.  
-¿Te quedarás en Tarth?- Arya preguntó tranquila mientras Jon le pasaba a su hijo.

Tyrion miró curioso la escena.

-No sé Arya, no creo que sea bienvenida.  
-Nosotros podríamos hacerte el Señor del castillo. Lo mereces por tu lealtad.  
-Gracias, me honran ciertamente, pero no es algo que yo quisiera. Aunque debería pensarlo, mi padre ya es mayor.  
-Bueno tal vez las cosas no vayan a ir tan mal- Jon dijo.  
-Eso espero.  
-Sabes tan bien como yo, que si así lo deseas, puedes ir a Roca Casterly- Tyrion mencionó mientras bebía su copa de vino.  
-¿A qué iría?  
-Era el lugar de Jaime, por derecho. Y él te amo. Él sería muy feliz si aceptaras vivir ahí.  
-No sé de qué me hablas.  
-Jamás te vimos más feliz que ese mes en Winterfell con él. Piénsalo Ser Brienne.  
-Jaime no me quería. Él fue leal a su reina- quiso que sus palabras no sonaran con rencor pero no sabía si lo había logrado.  
-Jaime solo fue feliz cuando estuvo contigo. Lo sé porque soy su hermano. Pero eres libre de decidir. Ahora si me disculpan, creo que iré a descansar. Que pasen una buena noche, majestades.  
-Brienne- Arya habló- lo que decidas hacer estaremos para ti y te apoyaremos.

El pequeño Ned decidió que ese era el momento para llorar ruidosamente.  
-Oh pequeño lobo, no puedes dejar que tu madre platique un rato verdad- Arya salió disculpándose lista para cuidar de su pequeño.

Brienne y Jon se quedaron solos.

-Ustedes se ven bien juntos.

Jon parpadeó.

-Hay amor aquí, lo cual es muy importante.  
-Por supuesto que la amo, y a mi hijo- Jon dijo orgulloso.  
-Pero ya no como hermanos, su majestad.

Jon se aturdió un momento.  
-No sé de qué me habla Ser Brienne.  
-Está bien, pero déjeme decirle su majestad. Que está bien, ustedes dos pueden vivir.

Ella se fue dejándolo muy aturdido. Decidió que iría a pasear por los jardines para despejar su mente.

Arya acostó a su bebé, se dio un baño y se vistió para dormir. Con su cabello suelto y su turno de noche miraba por la ventana hacia el cielo:  
-Padre- tenías razón. Mis hijos serían príncipes.

Ella sonrió ante el recuerdo de su amado padre. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba a Sansa a Bran, a Winterfell, pero debía reconocer que esta nueva posición no le era tan rara como creía, ella estaba siendo la diferencia, con sus comentarios mordaces y su habilidad para detectar una mentira fue una excelente ayuda para Jon.  
-Jon- dijo en un suspiro.

De pronto recordó a Lord Baratheon, Gendry. Había llegado un cuervo de él hace una luna pero por supuesto no lo había leído. Ella estaba lista ahora:

Querida Arya:  
Me dirijo a ti en una noche de tormenta, por supuesto aquí siempre las hay, pero hoy ha sido terrible, hemos refugiado a los más pequeños dentro del castillo para que pudieran sobrevivir, StormsEnd todavía no está en su esplendor y seguimos haciendo reparaciones. Pero hoy más que nunca te extrañé, vi tus ojos a través de esa tormenta y no sabes lo infeliz que soy. Completamente miserable. Verte en Desembarco del Rey y no poderte tener conmigo me ha dejado destrozado. Sé bien que Eddard es mío. Se lo dije a Jon y no lo negó, estoy tan arrepentido, te extraño Arya, quiero estar contigo y vivir con nuestro hijo. Probablemente si alguien leyera este cuervo me sentenciaría a muerte pero no puedo más, necesito hablar contigo. Jon no quiere que me aparezca en la capital y lo entiendo pero sé que me amas. Tenemos que hablar Arya. Podemos ser felices.  
Aunque sé que no me responderás porque te conozco lo suficiente. Al menos quiero dejar en claro una sola cosa: Voy a luchar por ustedes.  
Tuyo.  
Gendry.

Arya cerró los ojos mientras sentía las lágrimas salir.  
-Toro estúpido. Si alguien leyera esto.  
Ella estaba furiosa. Furiosa que Gendry decidiera que tenía un derecho sobre ellos. Eddard era su hijo- y el de Jon se recordó. No iba a permitir que nada arruinara la paz que habían construido.  
Quemó el cuervo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias, gracias gracias por leerme.   
> Respondiendo a sus comentarios: Guerra??? Mmmm tendrás que esperar y leer, pero sinceramente creo que ya han habido muchas. Enfrentamiento Baratheon- Targaryen? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Creo que nos estamos dando cuenta a donde se dirige el corazón de Arya. Además no olvidemos que Gendry está casado.
> 
> Jon y el pequeño Ned son un amor juntos. Amo escribir a un Jon padre. Además él se preocupa completamente por ellos.  
> Gendry mandando el cuervo? Supongo que no se va a resignar tan fácil. Pero recuerden Arya NO es Lyanna ;)
> 
> No tendré tiempo en actualizar el fin de semana así que por eso les dejo este capítulo más. Que lo disfruten :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Más de la vida doméstica entre Arya y Jon. Y por supuesto bebé Ned y el abuelo Davos.

Arya se encontró en los patios entrenando, después de haber dado a luz hace tres lunas, se obligó a recuperar su agilidad. Todos le habían dicho que el reino estaba en paz y que debía relajarse pero ella solo había rodado los ojos y les había dicho mordazmente que nunca sabían cuando se podría ir todo a la mierda. Así que era mejor seguir preparada.

-Tu mamá es una mujer muy fuerte Ned- Talla le decía al bebé mientras veían entrenar a la loba. Ellos estaban en los jardines atentos al entrenamiento.  
-Tu hijo está impresionado- Talla le sonrió a la loba mientras le pasaba una jarra de agua.  
-No puedo esperar para enseñarlo a pelear, a montar y a cazar.  
-Estás muy animada hoy, eso es bueno.  
-Me he sentido bien, creo que poco a poco estoy recuperando mi agilidad. Pensé que después de verme como un gigante me tardaría más.

Las dos sonrieron.

Ned eligió ese momento para llamar la atención de su madre y estirarle los brazos.

-No puedo creer que tengas tres lunas ya mi pequeño lobo.  
-Está cada día más grande. Y más hermoso.

La apariencia de Ned había cambiado un poco desde que nació. Tenía pocos mechones en el pelo pero eran rizados y su nariz pequeña y piel lechosa igual a los Stark, lo único eran sus ojos. Un azul Baratheon que cualquiera podría distinguir sino se aferrara ella a decir que eran Tully.  
-A mi padre le hubiera encantado conocerlo.  
-Por lo que todos me han contado, estoy segura que sí.  
-Mis señoras- Ser Davos interrumpió su conversación.  
-Hola Ser Davos- Arya le sonrió, ella había aprendido a querer al hombre. Ned lo adoraba como si fuera su abuelo.  
-él ha crecido demasiado- el viejo dijo mientras miraba con amor al pequeño.  
-Jon dice que pronto lo veremos correr por todo el castillo persiguiendo gatos como lo hice yo- ella sonrió al pensamiento.  
-Puedo ver que tiene la fuerza de su madre.  
Ella asintió.

-Disculpe Reina Arya- el maestre los interrumpió- Ha llegado un cuervo del Valle.  
-Gracias maestre, puede retirarse. Ella lo abrió.  
-Mi primo Robyn Arryn se casará y nos está invitando.  
-Oh eso es excelente. El reino necesita más bodas.

Arya rodó los ojos.

-El reino necesita que todos los señores no bajen la guardia y sigan entrenando a su gente.  
-¿Cree que viene una guerra mi Reina?  
-Siempre viene alguna nueva guerra Ser Davos.  
-Disparates- Jon dijo mientras entraba a los jardines- Estamos en paz esposa- Él besó su cabeza mientras recogía al pequeño Ned.  
-Nos han invitado a una boda- Ser Davos mencionó.

Arya le explicó a Jon todo el asunto de su primo. Y que probablemente deberían viajar.

-No quiero ir- Ella había dicho esa noche cuando estaban solos en las cámaras del bebé.  
-Yo tampoco pero sería desairarlos Arya.  
-Podrías ir tú- ella dijo tranquila- Me quedaré con Ned aquí.

No quiero dejarlos.

-Lo sé, pero sería lo mejor. Deberías aprovechar para visitar a Tormund también. Estoy segura que le encantaría verte.  
-Arya eso serían lunas de viaje y no estoy dispuesto a estar tanto tiempo lejos de ustedes.  
-Lo sé Jon, pero podrías ir en Drogón.

Jon no estaba tan convencido pero dijo que lo pensaría. Viajar en Drogon lo haría todo más fácil pero su corazón se desgarraba al pensar que estaría lejos de su familia. Su paquete- pensó.

Ellos dejaron al pequeño Ned completamente dormido en su cámara, era una que habían adaptado a la cámara real, las dos se conectaban por una puerta y no había problema si su bebé la necesitaba en la noche.

-Ve a dormir Arya, tengo que ir con Ser Davos a contestar unos cuervos. Descansa.

Jon besó su mejilla y Arya sintió que se sonrojaba. Técnicamente esta era la cámara de los dos, pero Jon casi nunca compartía la cama con ella, siempre lo encontraba en el gran mueble dormido. Sabía que él no quería incomodarla pero últimamente había pensado que si no compartían una cama pronto los chismes podrían comenzar.

-.Bueno, pero regresa, debes descansar- ella le dijo con cariño- le pediré a las doncellas que te preparen un baño para cuando regreses.  
Jon se sonrojó y no supo por qué. Arya era su esposa- tenía que recordárselo.

-¿Cómo están las cosas en Las islas de hierro?  
-Yara Greyjoy dice que necesitan más mano de obra para construir su flota. No es la mitad de lo que algún día fueron.  
-Lo sé pero todos estamos en periodo de reconstrucción. No puedo prescindir de más hombres en este momento.  
-Entiendo su majestad, pero el siguiente consejo es en 6 lunas y usted debe dar soluciones a sus señores.  
-Lo sé. Iré al Valle, a la boda del primo de Arya.  
-Eso es bueno, toda la política es necesaria incluido los compromisos sociales.  
-Viajarás conmigo Ser Davos, solo nosotros dos, iremos en Drogon.  
-¡Qué!- Quieres que muera de un susto Jon.  
-Jon sonrió genuinamente.  
-Sobrevivirás, eres un hombre difícil de matar, has sobrevivido a más batallas que nadie que conozco. Un dragón no te matará.  
-¿Arya se quedará supongo?  
-Así es. Ella se queda a cargo de todo.  
-Confías tanto en ella verdad.  
-Sí. Demonios ella es más capaz que yo en estos asuntos. Ha salvado mi culo tantas veces en la corte.  
-Lo sé, sus habilidades no han pasado desapercibidas por los reinos.  
-Es una guerrera formidable.  
-Y temida, además de ser la Reina. Se cantan canciones de la loba del norte. Las niñas quieren aprender a pelear con una espada en los Seis reinos, es una mujer amada por su pueblo, pequeños y señores.  
-Ella se ha ganado todo.  
-¿La amas verdad?  
-¿Por qué todo mundo siente la necesidad de preguntar eso?  
-Porque te conozco y me alegro por ti. No sé si ella te ame de la misma manera, pero al menos es tu esposa. Y se ve feliz.  
-Lo somos.  
-Bueno creo que deberíamos terminar esta noche.   
Con eso los dos se despidieron y Jon se encontró caminando a la cámara que compartía con Arya.

Arya estaba en las habitaciones de Ned, el pequeño había llorado un poco y ella vino a ver que le pasaba logró dormirlo y se quedó mirando a través de la ventana, era algo que hacía seguido pensó en su padre, su madre y lo mucho que la entendió ahora. Los extrañaba tanto. Quería visitar Winterfell, esperaba que después del dichoso consejo podrían viajar. Escuchó a Jon entrar en las cámaras que compartían y sintió algo en su estómago, decidió que se quedaría un momento más mientras le daba la privacidad de su baño.  
Ella estaba en una bata que Sansa le había hecho, era algo sumamente femenino pero su hermana había insistido que merecía tener cosas bonitas para usar, después de todo era la Reina. Así que ahora tenía pena de regresar y que Jon la viera así. Su cabello había crecido tanto y estaba ondulado, el señor Reed había dicho la última vez que vino a la ciudad que era la copia de Lyanna y ella no estaba segura si estaba contenta con eso.  
Ella decidió que era tiempo suficiente para regresas a sus cámaras así que puso un beso en la mejilla de su hijo y salió, cuando entró se sorprendió al ver a un Jon completamente desnudo frente a ella.  
-Oh lo siento Jon, creí- ella tartamudeó mientras se tapaba los ojos, evitando mirar.  
-Discúlpame Arya, pero no pude encontrar mis ropas para dormir. Aquí están dijo ella mientras se las pasó.  
Jon se cambió lo más rápido que pudo.  
-Listo puedes mirar Arya.  
Ella lo hizo, Jon estaba sin camisa y en pantalones.  
-Lo siento Jon.  
-No te preocupes somos esposos, este tipo de cosas no tenía que ser un problema, compartimos una cámara después de todo.  
Ella le sonrió.  
Jon la miró por primera vez, bajó su mirada a su figura completa. Era una belleza, siempre lo había sido pero el embarazo le había hecho demasiado bien. Y él se encontró sintiendo algo en sus pantalones.  
-Creo que debería dormir en el mueble. Buenas noches Arya.  
-Jon espera, no tienes que hacerlo. Puedes compartir la cama conmigo.  
Ella sonrió.  
-¿De verdad?  
-Digo no tendría nada de malo, ¿no?  
-Bueno- Jon sonó tranquilo.  
Ellos se subieron a la cama de plumas y trataron de no tocarse para nada.  
-Esto es ridículo, ella se giró para verlo, siempre hemos sido los más cercanos y ahora nos tratamos como dos extraños.  
-Lo sé, me he estado recriminando eso.  
Arya se acercó a Jon y lo abrazó mientras ponía su cabeza en el pecho y él ponía su mano en su espalda baja.  
-Gracias Jon.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por estar para mí y Ned.   
-Los amo Arya.  
Él levantó su barbilla. Lo digo en serio.  
Jon estaba luchando completamente para no besar esos labios rosas.  
Arya no podía entender lo que estaba sintiendo. Ella hizo círculos en su pecho y Jon en su espalda.  
-Ned y yo te vamos a extrañar.  
-Lo sé pero tienes razón, tengo que cumplir con mi deber. Pero estaré ansioso para regresar a mi casa, con mi familia.  
Ella sonrió genuinamente y él besó su nariz con amor, mientras sus frentes se tocaron. Las respiraciones estaban siendo agudas, ella definitivamente creyó que la besaría.   
Hasta que el pequeño Ned volvió a llorar.

Ellos sonrieron y fueron a ver a su hijo. Jon se encargó de dormirlo después de que ella le diera de comer. Después completamente exhaustos se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, gracias a todos los que me leen. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon se va, Arya tiene una manera muy peculiar de despedirse de él ;)

La siguiente luna había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Hoy era el día en que Jon partiría al Valle junto a Ser Davos.

Jon estaba en una reunión del consejo junto a Arya y Ser Davos.

-Y esas serían las cosas importantes mi Reina. Lo demás está previsto para cuando regresemos.  
-No se preocupe Ser Davos entiendo y todo estará bien, no es que vaya a golpear gente- ella se rió.  
-Arya, confío en ti. Sé que todo estará bien. Lo único es que voy a extrañarlos.  
-Lo sé Jon pero debe ser así, recuerdo cuando Padre dejaba a mi madre por lunas enteras.  
-Eran tiempos de guerra- Davos le recordó.  
-Y nosotros los hemos vivido también. Un par de lunas no nos hará daño.  
-¿Tan rápido quieres deshacerte de mí?- Jon le estaba tomando el pelo.  
-Claro que si Jon, no puedo esperar a que se vayan para hacer lo que quiero.  
-Arya-  
-Estoy bromeando.  
-Bueno voy a despedirme de Ned y nos vamos en media hora Davos.

Con eso Arya y Jon salieron a ver a su hijo.

Ned estaba en su solar con Talla que lo cuidaba con cariño.

-Pequeño lobo- Jon sonrió y su hijo también, cada vez estás más grande y fuerte. No puedo creer que tengas cuatro lunas- le besó la cabeza.  
-Voy a retirarme un momento- Talla dijo cerrando la puerta.

El bebé agarró sus barbas largas mientras Jon se quejaba.

-Te dije que estabas dejándola crecer de más- Arya le dijo mientras se reía a carcajadas.  
-Le das mis disculpas a mi primo y le dices que le deseo un matrimonio feliz.  
-Por supuesto que sí.

Ned levantó las manitas hacia su madre y ella lo tomó.

-Dioses, los voy a extrañar tanto- Jon dijo mientras los abrazaba.  
-Nosotros a ti Jon. Por favor regresa en una pieza o yo misma te mataré.  
-Siete infiernos Arya- él comenzó a reír.

Después de mirar a las dos personas más importantes de su vida Jon se tornó serio.

-Arya, cuídate por favor, sé prudente y cuida a Ned. Sé que eres perfectamente capaz de hacerlo pero entiende que es inevitable preocuparme.  
-Lo entiendo Jon. Pero si me dices una vez más que me cuide vas a tener que enfrentar mi aguja- ella amenazó.  
-Él se parece mucho a ti.  
-Tiene mucho de padre también.

Jon le apretó la mano- él hubiera sido muy feliz de conocer a Ned. Siempre fuiste su favorito- le guiñó el ojo.  
-Sansa siempre me dijo eso, pero no creo. Robb lo era de mi padre y Bran de mi madre.

Jon se quedó pensando en Lady Catelyn.  
-¿La perdonaste?- Jon estaba confuso.  
-¿A quién?  
-A mi madre. Ella te hizo mucho daño.  
-Arya, no entiendo lo que pasamos pero ya lo acepté. Ella nunca supo nada de mí.  
-Estoy segura que ella está protestando en la otra vida porque me casé contigo.  
-Puede ser o tal vez esté feliz que su hija se haya convertido en reina.  
-Sus dos hijas, ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

Salieron del solar llevando a Ned con ellos, se reunieron con Ser Davos en el pasillo.  
-Nos veremos su majestad.  
-Cuide a Jon.

Ellos compartieron un abrazo y Ned se despidió de su abuelo Davos.

Arya pudo ver a la gente a su alrededor, los miraban intranquilos y hablaban. Ella sabía que existían rumores acerca de la veracidad de su matrimonio así que ella hizo lo que creyó conveniente.

-Jon- él dio la vuelta rápidamente.

Y ella lo alcanzó, y lo besó. Ella tenía en mente un beso tranquilo pero Jon no la dejó ir tan rápido, la besó y algo se encendió dentro de ella. Algo que creyó muerto.

-Nos vemos, Arya. Adiós Ned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal? Por fin un beso! Ok ya sé que todos quieren más acción pero esto es un slow burn ok? Pero vamos avanzando y este par está más que cómodo juntos.
> 
> Gracias a todos los que me leen. Lo aprecio de verdad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon se reúne con los señores de Westeros para la boda.

Jon dejó a su familia y se dirigió al Norte, él no visitaría Winterfell esta ocasión porque Sansa probablemente ya estaba en camino al Valle para la boda, pero él iría a visitar a Tormund y a la gente libre. Viajar en Drogon era tranquilo o bueno lo más que se pudo porque Ser Davos quien también viajaba no podía dejar de temblar de miedo.

Sansa estaba arribando al Valle junto a Ser Podrick Payne, fueron recibidos por su primo Lord Robyn Arryn y su prometida Lady Jeyne, ella era una cosa pequeña, flaca pero con unos ojos azules muy bonitos. Supuso que el partido era bueno para la gente del Valle. Después de hacer los saludos correspondientes se les asignaron las habitaciones y se fueron a refrescar antes del banquete de esta noche.

Sansa, se encontraba en las cámaras que habían dispuesto para ella, la verdad era que no tenía ganas de estar aquí, pero era su deber, era parte de su familia y su madre hubiera venido. Sabía por cartas de Arya que ella no vendría- se lamentó- pero Jon lo haría así que tendría tiempo suficiente para interrogar a su buen hermano. Recordó lo felices que se veían durante las dos lunas que estuvo en Desembarco del Rey, ella podría jurar que se amaban pero no se habían dado cuenta. Pero ciertamente le preocupaba lo que Lord Baratheon dijera del asunto, Arya le contó que Gendry sabía que Ned era su hijo- Sansa apretó los puños- ese maldito no va arruinar la vida de mi hermana- se prometió.

Sansa se cambió a un vestido azul tully, pero con su bordado de lobos, ella dejó caer su cabello suelto y se colocó su corona en la cabeza. Se veía realmente hermosa.

-Mi reina- Podrick la vio con ojos de amor cuando tocó a su puerta- Sansa sonrió.  
-Hola Pod.

Lord Bronn estaba sentado junto a su esposa Lady Carissa, mientras bebía suficiente vino. Luego llegó Lord Edmund Tully junto a su esposa e hijo, Lady Yara también hizo su arribo al banquete. Todos los ojos estuvieron en la Reina del Norte cuando entró al salón seguida por Podrick.

-No ha llegado el Rey- Podrick mencionó.  
-Mi hermano llegará el día de la boda, sé que fue a visitar a Tormund.  
-¿Arya no vendrá?  
Sansa negó con la cabeza.  
-Ned es muy pequeño todavía, además ellos quieren que el primer viaje del bebé sea a Winterfell en unas lunas.  
-Eso es excelente.  
Sansa y Podrick se perdieron con miradas tiernas. Por primera vez en muchos años, ella sentía que el corazón se calentaba cuando estaba frente a este hombre.

Alguien tosió para hacerse notar.

-Un gusto saludarla Reina Sansa.  
-Lord Baratheon. No sabía que vendría.  
-Fui invitado, como un Señor de los Seis Reinos por supuesto, pero creí que no vendría debido a unos problemas en Storms End, pero al último momento se pudieron arreglar.  
-¿Todavía tiene problemas con sus señores?

Gendry cerró los ojos.

-Aun no terminan de aceptarme. Dicen que han estado mucho tiempo sin un Señor.  
-Pero eso terminó hace varias lunas. No puede ser dócil y débil con ellos. Debe imponerse.  
-Lo sé y eso fue lo que hice. Por eso es que todo terminó antes de comenzar.  
-O quizá se vino antes de que comenzara.  
-Lo dudo mucho- Gendry escaneó la habitación buscando a alguien.

Sansa siguió su mirada atentamente.

-Perdone que pregunte, ¿su hermana está llegando?  
-Mi hermana, la Reina Arya no vendrá. Ella tiene que quedarse, después de todo es su deber.  
-Oh qué terrible pérdida. Hubiera deseado saludarla.  
-Mi hermano el Rey Jon estará aquí. Estoy segura que estará complacido de escuchar que le manda saludos.  
-¿Cómo está Ned?

Sansa lo miró incapaz de creer que le preguntara eso.  
-El príncipe Eddard está con su madre.  
Gendry asintió.  
-¿Puedo sugerirle algo Lord Baratheon?  
-Claro Reina Sansa.  
-Deje a mi hermana en paz.  
-Yo soy incapaz de molestarla. Ella es mi reina.  
-Exactamente. Haría bien en no olvidarlo. Mejor consiga ese heredero y no pregunte más por mi sobrino.  
-Ned es mi hijo.  
-Ned es hijo de Jon.  
-Eso es una mentira y usted lo sabe.  
-No voy a comentar nada más. Solo sepa que no tendré reparo en hacer lo que sea por mi familia.  
-¿Eso es una amenaza del Norte a Storms End?  
-Eso es una promesa que Sansa Stark defenderá a su hermana y a su sobrino con perros de por medio si es necesario. Y no estoy amenazando a su reino. Sea prudente Lord Baratheon- ella se giró a Podrick quien miraba atento y con la mano en su espada- Vamos Podrick.

 

Brienne estaba en Tarth, por primera vez después de tanto tiempo. Todo era tan familiar y tan hermoso. De pronto se sintió mal por no venir en tantos años.  
-Lady Brienne- uno de los criados la recibió- Es un gusto verla nuevamente.  
\- Es Ser Brienne ahora. – ella sonrió, por fin estaba en casa. ¿Cómo está mi padre?  
-Está en cama, Ser Brienne, mi Señor está muy grave. El maestre está con él.  
-Llévame con mi padre ahora.  
-Hija mía-  
-Padre. Perdón por no haber venido antes.  
-No te preocupes. ¿Encontraste tu lugar?  
-Lo hice padre, me convertí en un caballero. Luché mis propias batallas.  
-Lo sé. Lo escuché todo. Hasta acá me llegaron las noticias hija, has sido muy valiente.

En este momento ella no pudo aguantar más y lloró, lloró por su padre en la cama, por lo que les tocó vivir y por Jaime.

-Todo estará bien mi hermosa hija, mi caballero, estoy muy orgulloso que los dioses te permitieran regresar antes de que este viejo se fuera de este mundo.  
-Padre, te vas a recuperar, todo va a estar bien.  
-No mi caballero valiente. Pero me reencontraré con tu madre y eso es motivo suficiente para estar feliz.  
Brienne besó y abrazó a su padre mientras lloraba.  
-Prométeme que tomarás tu lugar.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Eres mi heredera. Tomarás tu lugar como líder de este castillo. Nadie mejor que tú hija mía. Lo harás bien.  
-No creo que pueda padre yo…  
-No te voy a obligar, pero piénsalo. Si después decides que no quieres estar aquí, estará bien pero si al menos quieres intentarlo lo agradecería. Confío en ti. Estoy orgulloso hija. Tu madre también lo sería.  
-Gracias padre, te quiero.  
-Yo también.  
Con esas últimas palabras Brienne vio a su padre dejar este mundo.

 

Jon arribó al Valle el mismo día de la boda, realmente no tenía ganas de pasar tiempo innecesario en ese lugar. Él realmente esperaba regresar a su casa, con su esposa e hijo. Mentiría sino dijera que los extraña terriblemente. Él se detuvo a pensar en su conversación con Tormund:

FLASHBACK  
-¿Te casaste cuervo?  
-Lo hice, tengo un hijo.  
-Eso es bueno, lo mereces después de todo. Quisiera conocer a tu hijo. A tu pequeño cuervo.  
Jon sonrió.  
-Ned es hermoso. Se parece a su madre.  
-¿Enamorado por lo que veo?- El salvaje le sonrió ampliamente- ¿Quién es la madre?  
Jon cerró los ojos.  
-Arya.  
-¡Qué demonios! ¿La pequeña loba?- se echó a reír- ciertamente no lo esperaba.  
-Ella no es mi hermana, es mi prima y por eso nos permitieron casarnos.  
-Supongo que si eres feliz está bien, pero por favor no te vayas a poner loco como tu familia.  
Jon cerró los ojos con disgusto.  
-Tengo el nombre pero jamás me he sentido un dragón.  
-Eso es estúpido, cuervo, viniste aquí en un jodido dragón. Tienes que aceptarlo de una vez, hay fuego en ti.

Jon pensó en ese beso compartido con Arya.

-Puede que tengas razón.  
-¿Y la mujer grande?- Tormund preguntó esperanzado- ¿la has visto?

Jon rió.  
-Si, ella estaba en Desembarco del Rey cuando yo empecé mi viaje. Está bien.  
-¿Ella es feliz?  
-Está en paz y eso es más que suficiente para todo lo que hemos vivido.  
-Eso es bueno- Tormund dijo tranquilo- me alegro por ella.  
-Oh vamos compañero, iremos a una boda.  
-No quiero ir al Sur de nuevo.  
-Vamos, los Dioses saben que será de lo más aburrida y tenerte ahí lo hará más divertido.  
-Jodido cuervo, está bien, solo porque quiero subirme a ese dragón otra vez.  
Jon sonrió y se fueron al Valle.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

La boda transcurrió sin problemas, la mayoría de los Señores estaban reunidos para la celebración, después de tanto tiempo era la primera boda en el nuevo Westeros. Así que ahora estaban todos sentados para el banquete.

-Es un honor que haya venido, su majestad- Lord Arryn mencionó tranquilo.  
-No podía ser de otra manera, somos familia después de todo.  
-Es una pena que mi prima y mi sobrino no lo hayan podido acompañar, envié mis saludos y espero verlos en el Consejo en cuatro lunas.  
-Así lo haré.

Davos observaba la charla cauteloso, Gendry no dejaba de ver a Jon y viceversa.  
-Me da mucho gusto que su matrimonio vaya de maravilla, mi Rey- Yara habló por primera vez.  
-Gracias Lady Yara.  
-¿Espero el reino cuente con nuevos herederos muy pronto?- Lord Bronn habló con astucia.  
-La corona tendrá más herederos cuando lo crean posible- Ser Davos salvó a Jon.

Gendry no dejaba de ver la situación con desprecio, Sansa observó eso.

Un soldado muy en sus copas, que no tenía sigilo gritó:

-Esperemos que el próximo niño que la reina tenga, si sea de usted, su gracia.

Jon voló de la silla para agarrar al hombre por el cuello.

Davos, Tormund, Podrick y Gendry estaban a su lado furiosos.

-¿Qué diablos has dicho?

El hombre no podía ni mantenerse en pie de lo mucho que había bebido.

-Jon, déjalo- Ser Davos hablaba.  
-Cuervo, no creo que sea buena idea hay mucha gente.  
-Le ha faltado el respeto a mi esposa.

Jon estaba furioso.

-Jon- Sansa se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro- no tenemos que empañar la felicidad de nuestro primo, no les des el gusto a la gente tan sucia que piensa esas calumnias.

Jon lo tiró al suelo.

-Mereces morir por faltarle al respeto a la corona- Lord Bronn gritaba.  
-No creo que sea necesario que se diga, pero ni el Norte ni los Seis reinos restantes tolerarán este tipo de comentarios de mal gusto hacia mi hermana, su reina- ahí estaba la Reina del Norte tratando de controlar la situación.  
-Cualquiera que vuelva hacer un comentario tan estúpido como el de este hombre será encarcelado- Ser Davos explicó.  
-Tienes suerte que estuvieras borracho- Podrick se dirigió al soldado- Estuvieras muerto de otra manera.  
-Me disculpo profundamente Su majestad. No conozco a este hombre, no pertenece a mi casa- Lord Arryn se apresuró a decir.

Jon observó a Gendry, quien le sostuvo la mirada. Él se encargaría de resolver desde cuándo hay estos rumores en Westeros, Ned era su hijo. Y mataría a quien dijera lo contrario.  
Jon salió furioso de la habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Siento mucho la demora, espero encuentren este capítulo de su agrado. El siguiente capítulo será de Arya y Ned. Gracias a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios son muy apreciados.
> 
> La parte de Brienne con su padre fue muy difícil para mi escribirla, a pesar de que fueron unas cuantas líneas hace dos meses perdí a mi padre así que los sentimientos están a flor de piel. 
> 
>  
> 
> Espero les guste este capítulo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya y Ned.

Arya pasaba su tiempo entre la corte y su hijo. Tyrion estaba ayudándola en todo pero se sintió muy cómoda cumpliendo su deber- una cosa que nunca imaginó- ella era una Reina muy querida por los pequeños, siempre preocupada por ellos y dando un discurso mordaz a cualquier señor que sintiera que valía más que ellos. 

-Mi Reina- Lady Talla habló- está todo listo para el paseo por Kings Landing.  
-Gracias Talla- Arya se levantó.  
-Mi reina, pensé que no iría- Tyrion mostró su preocupación.  
-Cada semana visito a mi gente Lord Tyrion, no dejaré de hacerlo porque Jon no está aquí.  
-Pero no creo que sea prudente, es arriesgado.  
-Nada nos pasará.  
-Al menos considere dejar al príncipe su majestad. Es muy pequeño.  
-Tonterías, Lord Tyrion, después de todo estaremos bien. Recuerde quien soy- ella le guiñó un ojo.  
-Está bien, pero permítame acompañarla.  
-No es necesario, iré con la guardia real y eso es más que suficiente, quédese aquí para atender los asuntos urgentes. Regresaremos en la tarde.  
Con eso Arya salió, dejando a Tyrion con la palabra en la boca. 

Arya subió a su caballo blanco, lo llamó Ice, como la espada de su padre, llevaba a Ned en su regazo, el pequeño estaba más que feliz de estar con su madre.  
-Talla y los dos guardias reales la seguían fielmente.

Arya visitó un orfanato y les llevó comida, bebida y algo de ropa. Los niños estaban encantados. Este lugar era llamado “Orfanato Lyanna Stark”; en honor a su querida tía, la madre de Jon. El propósito del lugar era que aquellos niños que habían perdido a sus padres en la guerra pudieran tener un techo y comida en su mesa. Así que cada semana ella los visitaba y hoy por fin había traído a su hijo.

-Mi reina- un niño la saludó e hizo una reverencia torpe.  
-Hola Torud, es bueno verte.  
-¿Es tu hijo?- el niño miraba al pequeño Ned, quien solo sonreía animado.  
-Él es- Arya le sonrió al niño- mira Ned te presento a los chicos- Ned balbuceaba y sonreía dulcemente.  
-¿Cuándo comenzarán nuestras clases de espada?- Una niña preguntó.  
-En cuanto mis herreros tengas las espadas que pedí- Arya bromeó.  
La visita no tuvo ningún contratiempo pero había durado más de lo que pretendía, así que por último decidió que visitaría la calle del acero, tenía que hacer un par de pedidos más.

Todos en el lugar sabían quién era ella, la miraban con admiración, estaban orgullosos de tener una reina que se preocupara por todos, además ella era la loba del norte, un héroe del cual cantaban muchas canciones.

Arya, Talla y Ned entraron a una tienda de acero. Buscaban hacer un gran pedido, no habían podido encontrar un herrero decente para el castillo así que por eso estaban aquí- Arya frunció el ceño al recordar a Gendry- No tengo tiempo para esto- se regañó.

Arya entró con Ned en sus brazos y Talla detrás de ella. Vislumbró a un hombre viejo.

Arya tosió para hacerse notar- Buenas tardes quisiera hacer un pedido importante.

El viejo caminó hacia donde ella estaba dejando de lado la espada que estaba haciendo y la miró.  
-Mi reina- el hombre casi se arrodillaba cuando ella lo impidió.  
-No es necesario buen hombre. Ahora dígame que puede cumplir con mi encargo.

En ese momento Ned decidió hacerse notar y pidió con sus manitas que le acercaran una figura que estaba en la mesa de enfrente.

-Oh Ned, no puedes dejar que tu madre haga sus negocios, ¿cierto?- Arya estaba sonriendo pero alcanzó la figura que le llamó la atención de su hijo, cuando la tuvo frente a ella se congeló.  
-Un toro- dijo en voz alta.  
-Sí, mi reina. Hago muchas de esas figuras últimamente. El príncipe puede llevársela.  
En ese momento Tobho Mott miró fijamente a Ned y abrió los ojos en descubrimiento.  
Arya lo miró fijamente.  
-Gendry- Tobho pudo susurrar.  
Arya se quedó en shock.   
-¿Cuál es su nombre?- Arya preguntó.  
-Tobho Mott.  
-El herrero que vendió a Gendry- ella pensó con disgusto.  
-Perdóneme su majestad, es solo que al ver al príncipe de pronto pensé en alguien más. En mi aprendiz de herrero, pero eso parece ser otra vida.  
Arya lo miró fijamente, si este señor había descubierto el parecido con Gendry, sabía que los chismes a medida que Ned crezca no podrían pasarse desapercibidos. Ella quería gritar.  
-Esta es la lista que solicito, espero se nos de un precio razonable. Somos la corona pero todavía estamos recuperándonos de las guerras.  
-No se preocupe mi reina, tendrá todo esto a tiempo.  
-Gracias- Arya se volteó para irse pero Ned lloró.  
-Creo que quiere esto su majestad- él le entregó al toro de madera- puede llevárselo es mi regalo. Es un niño hermoso su gracia.  
Arya asintió y dijo gracias y salió de la herrería tan rápido como pudo, se sentía sofocada y quería llorar, quería proteger a Ned de quien fuera pero el niño solo había elegido un toro de juguete no un lobo, no un dragón. Estaba empezando a dudar de la decisión que había tomado. No quería que Ned fuera señalado como un bastardo. 

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Tyrion los recibió con un saludo cordial pero tenía un pergamino en las manos.  
-Talla, llévate a Ned, pronto te alcanzaré y lo bañaré y lo acostaré- ella besó la cabeza de su hijo y le dio un abrazo a Talla.  
-¿Qué pasa Lord Tyrion?  
-Es de Ser Brienne, su padre ha muerto.  
Arya cerró los ojos, imaginó el dolor que su amiga estaba sintiendo.  
-Ella la invita a los funerales.  
Arya asintió y dijo que se iría en la madrugada. 

 

-¿Llevarás a Ned contigo? Talla le había preguntado cuando llegó al solar de su hijo.  
Arya quería llevárselo, pero Tarth era parte de las tierras de las tormentas y si Tobho Mott había hecho esos comentarios, sabía que cualquier persona de ahí podría decir que era un Baratheon- ella no necesitaba eso.  
-Lo dejaré Talla, a tu cuidado, confío en ti con mi vida. No creo que tardemos mucho, además a estas alturas pronto Jon estará en el Valle para la boda de mi primo y regresará pronto.

Talla asintió y ayudó a preparar las cosas para el viaje de Arya. 

Arya salió rumbo a Tarth en la madrugada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "La semilla es fuerte". 
> 
> Gracias a todos los que me leen. En verdad lo agradezco. El siguiente capítulo es Arya llegando a Tarth y después se enfrentan a algo que no esperaban.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya llega a Tarth, Brienne habla de Jaime y algo inesperado sucede.

Arya llegó a Tarth a tiempo para los funerales. Había sido muy emotivo. Y fue inevitable que Arya recordara a su padre. 

-Gracias por estar aquí Arya, sé que es difícil porque dejaste a Ned.  
-No agradezcas, después de todo, somos amigas.  
-Ven te mostraré la belleza de Tarth.

Ellas cabalgaron durante todo el día conociendo la región y tuvieron un momento para entrenar la una con la otra.  
-Extrañaba estos combates.  
-Ha sido un tiempo desde que tuve un rival decente.  
-¿Qué harás?- Brienne la miró- ¿te vas a quedar aquí o te irás a Winterfell con Sansa?  
-He jurado estar siempre a lado de ustedes. Hice un voto a su madre- Brienne le recordó.  
-Brienne cumpliste ese voto. Madre estará en paz. Pero creo que es hora de que tú hagas lo que te hace feliz. Tienes todo el derecho.  
-Cuando quise ser feliz tomé decisiones equivocadas.  
-¿Lo dices por el kingslayer?  
-Ser Jaime- Brienne corrigió- ha sido el único hombre que he amado. Bueno también creí que amaba a Renly pero no era así. Con Jaime fue diferente. Luego sentí que por fin estábamos en algo y él me deja por su hermana.  
-Realmente Brienne, Ser Jaime es un estúpido por lo que hizo.   
-Lo hizo por amor.  
-Ella no lo merecía- ella sintió una rabia crecer en su estómago al recordar a Cersei.  
-Creo que él sintió que tampoco merecía que yo lo amara.  
-En eso si estamos de acuerdo. Eres demasiado buena para él.  
-Pero yo lo amaba, siete infiernos creo que todavía lo amo.  
-Él es tu primer amor Brienne. Pero te aseguro que no será el último.  
-¿Eso te pasó a ti verdad?  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Arya frunció el ceño.  
-Lord Gendry fue tu primer amor, te dio el regalo más grande que es Ned- Arya sonrió ante la mención de su hijo- pero él no es tu último amor- Brienne la miró cuidadosamente- Jon te ama.  
-Por supuesto que me ama, es mi hermano.  
-Primo, y no hablo de esa clase de amor.   
-Compartimos un beso antes de que se fuera.  
-Eso es bueno- Brienne sonrió- ¿qué te detiene a estar con él?  
-Sufrí mucho cuando Gendry me dejó mientras éramos jóvenes, después cuando tuve que rechazar su propuesta y al enterarme que se había casado con otra.  
-Él realmente es un estúpido.  
-No sé si pueda soportar perder a Jon de la misma manera que perdí a Gendry.  
-Arya, Jon es tu esposo. Ama a Ned y a ti. Haría cualquier cosa por verlos felices.  
-Pero Ned no es su hijo y cada día que pasa se parece más a Gendry.   
Brienne se detuvo y la miró fijamente.  
-Arya, Ned es tu hijo y de Jon. Todo estará bien. Eres la reina de los Seis reinos. Nadie tiene nada que cuestionarte. Ni siquiera Gendry- ella le recordó.  
Arya simplemente asintió.  
-¿Entonces qué harás?  
-Es tiempo de que tome mi lugar. Mi padre lo quería.  
Arya sonrió.   
-Te felicito Brienne.  
-Vamos, es hora de regresar y comer algo.   
Las dos cabalgaron de regreso al castillo con un mejor humor.

 

Mientras tanto en Winterfell…  
Lord Bran Stark estaba en el gran salón escuchando las peticiones del día, se había quedado porque siempre debía haber un Stark en Winterfell. Después de que el Rey de la noche fuera asesinado por Arya, había podido equilibrar sus dones como el cuervo de tres ojos y Brandon Stark.  
Bran estaba a punto de pedir que lo llevaran a la madera de los dioses, cuando una voz conocida lo detuvo.  
-¿Tiene tiempo para otra petición Lord Stark?  
Y ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa y fuerte como siempre.  
-Meera- Bran sonrió.

Arya estaba en las habitaciones otorgadas a ella por Brienne y escribía un cuervo, estaba a punto de enviarlo para anunciar su regreso a la capital cuando alguien tocó su puerta.  
-Arya- era la voz de Brienne- ¿estás dormida?   
Arya abrió la puerta solo en su turno y leyó el cuervo que tenía Brienne.  
Los Señores de Storms Ends o al menos ella esperaba que no todos, habían tomado el lugar en ausencia de su señor. Las demandas eran claras no querían a un bastardo como su Señor y tenían a Lady Baratheon como rehén. Si Lord Baratheon renunciaba a su título ellos le regresarían a su esposa.  
-Un levantamiento en los Storms Ends- Arya suspiró cansada- ¿Cómo en los siete infiernos Gendry no ha podido imponerse?- Arya estaba furiosa.  
-Tal vez ellos fingieron estar bien con él.  
-Ese toro estúpido. Ahora por su culpa van a matar a su esposa.  
-Él no tiene la culpa de su condición humilde Arya.  
-No me estaba refiriendo a eso. Pero él debió ser más enérgico. Ahora toca ir y ayudarlo.  
-¿Lo ayudarás?- Brienne estaba sorprendida.  
-Storms Ends es parte de los Seis reinos que gobernamos Brienne. Me están pidiendo ayuda porque saben que estoy aquí cerca. No puedo negarme.  
-No tenemos hombres Arya, ¿cómo lo vamos arreglar?  
-Reúne a unos pocos, escribe a Tyrion para que mande a unos soldados y nos alcancen ahí. Que consigan que ese estúpido toro conozca la situación en la que están sus tierras y nos vamos en la madrugada.  
-Está bien- Brienne se mordió el labio pensando.  
-¿Qué?- Arya preguntó.  
-¿Lo amas verdad?- Arya estaba confundida- A Gendry digo.  
-No estoy haciendo esto por él, Brienne. Lo amé eso es cierto, pero Jon es mi esposo. Jamás haría algo por manchar su reputación. Pero nunca me he quedado quieta ante las injusticias. Independientemente de lo que haya pasado entre nosotros, Gendry no merece esto. No merece ser marcado por su origen.  
-Lo sé, pero tenía que preguntarlo.   
-Vamos Brienne, tenemos que preparar todo, saldremos a primera luz.

 

En Desembarco del Rey, Lady Talla estaba a punto de cambiar a Ned, cuando notó que justo a lado de su cuna estaba una extraña moneda.  
-¿Quién dejó esto aquí?- Dijo en voz alta.  
Ned comenzó a llorar de repente. Y ella trató de calmarlo. Definitivamente extrañaba a su madre- pensó.  
-Oh pero aquí dice algo.  
Mientras se aseguraba de que Ned estuviera limpio y alimentado se detuvo a observar la moneda más de cerca. Hasta que leyó lo que decía.  
-Valar morghulis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos pos sus comentarios. Espero les guste este capítulo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya ayuda a Gendry, se resuelven los misterios y Jon llega a Desembarco del Rey.

Storms End estaba a la vista, era un castillo realmente imponente, hacía mucho calor pero ella sabía que podía darse una tormenta en cualquier momento. Tenía que decir que era bello este lugar. Por supuesto si no tuvieran que pelear para recuperarlo.  
´  
-Mi reina- un hombre canoso con barba blanca y cuidada le llamó.  
-¿Usted es? Lord Gilbert Farring, mi Reina.  
-Un Señor de aquí supongo.  
Él asintió.  
-Puedes decirme, ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?  
-Hay señores que se rebelaron mi reina, no quieren seguir bajo el mando de un- bajó la mirada con vergüenza- bastardo.  
Arya sintió que sus pelos se ponían de punta.  
-No es bueno usar esa palabra, mi señor. Le sugiero no decirla antes de que me vea obligada a insertar mi espada en su garganta.  
-Arya- Brienne llamó para calmarla.  
Arya respiró.  
-¿Lord Baratheon no es bueno gobernando?- ella preguntó cautelosa.  
-El es un buen señor. Justo y preocupado por su gente. Pero hay algunos que se sienten degradados que seamos los únicos con un señor de tan bajo nacimiento.  
-¿Usted piensa eso también?  
-Mi Reina, me ofende. Soy leal a mi Señor.  
-Eso es bueno. Entonces supongo que tienes a tus hombres reunidos.  
-Así es son 100 hombres mi reina, a tu disposición.  
-¿Cuántos hay adentro?  
-Cerca de 500, no están todos los ejércitos, porque todavía hay señores leales a Lod Baratheon. Pero lo importante es que tienen a Lady Baratheon de rehén.  
-¿Ella está bien?  
-Supongo que sí, después de todo es su pase para que Lord Baratheon se rinda a sus peticiones. Si es que quiere que su esposa regrese con bien.  
-No puede entregar Storm’s Ends- Arya dijo con disgusto- Si los señores esperan que Gendry haga eso y nosotros estemos de acuerdo, están muy equivocados. Mis hombres están por llegar, no tengo un ejército conmigo realmente pero no lo necesito. Soy la Reina de los Seis Reinos y estos hombres hablarán conmigo y doblarán la rodilla una vez más, sino quieren ver la furia de una loba- ella respondió.  
-Y el dragón del Rey- Brienne mencionó tranquila.

 

Brienne estaba organizando a los hombres que llegaban de Desembarco del Rey, cuando se vieron a lo lejos las pancartas Baratheon. Gendry estaba llegando.  
-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- Gendry prácticamente voló de su caballo y se dirigió a Brienne.  
-Hay un intento de tomar su castillo, mi señor. Sus abanderados no están muy conformes con usted. Así que han secuestrado a su esposa para obligarlo a renunciar a su título como Lord Paramount.  
-Eso es una estupidez. ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?- exigió.  
-Lord Clovis Swann.  
Gendry cerró los ojos en frustración.  
-Iré, entraré a este castillo como sea. Y verán lo que es capaz de hacer un ciervo.  
-Muy bonitas palabras Lord Baratheon, la nuestra es la furia le sienta en usted- Arya estaba escuchando todo y decidió que era el momento de intervenir.  
-Arya- Gendry la miró desconcertado- ella se veía hermosa, vestía unos pantalones de cuero y una camisa blanca con un peto negro, un dije de lobo colgaba en su pecho.  
-Reina Arya- Brienne corrigió.  
Gendry dobló la rodilla- Mi reina.  
Arya rodó los ojos pero asintió para que se levantara.  
-Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Me encontraba en Tarth cuando Lord Farring nos avisó lo que estaba pasando.   
Gendry asintió a su vasallo y preguntó.  
-¿Por qué?  
-No están contentos con su origen.  
Gendry cerró los ojos pero Arya pudo ver su dolor.   
-Lo arreglaré- Arya dijo tranquila- Tienen que abrir las puertas a su reina. A menos que quieran tomar el Trono, lo cual no es probable. Rescataré a su Señora- Arya lo miró a los ojos- Vamos Brienne, mi corona.  
Brienne le otorgó una pequeña corona de oro, tenía dibujos de lobos. Una cosa muy simple pero le convenía.  
-No puedes ir allí, Arya- Gendry le tomó el brazo- es peligroso.  
-Puedo y lo haré, Mi señor- Arya lo miró a los ojos- Nada me va a pasar. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme.  
-Lo sé pero esta vez es mi batalla.  
-¿Con que hombres Gendry?- Arya se estaba cansando.

Arya vio al emisario que venía.  
-Quiero hablar con la persona que esté al mando de este maldito disparate- Arya exigió.  
-Solo estoy aquí para negociar los términos de rencidición de Lord Baratheon.  
-Jamás- Gendry escupió.  
-Si usted quiere ver a su esposa con vida, deberá renunciar ahora.  
Gendry tomó al chico y lo tiró de su caballo.  
-Lord Baratheon pare- Arya llamo.  
-Me llevarás porque soy la Reina y harás lo que te ordeno.  
-Brienne- Arya llamó. Las dos guerreras y sus hombres (no llegaban ni a cincuenta) entraron.

 

-¿Cuál es el significado de esto?- Arya exigió al entrar y ver a los hombres traidores.  
-Mi Reina- Lord Swann mencionó nervioso.- No sabíamos que estaba usted aquí. Es una sorpresa.  
-Se imagina mi sorpresa cuando estoy visitando Storm End y me dicen que hay un levantamiento y que la esposa de su señor está siendo retenida. Exijo que ella sea liberada en este momento.

 

Mientras tanto en las afueras del castillo, Gendry y sus hombres fueron emboscados. Sacó su martillo de guerra y comenzó a partir cabezas con el mismo. Tenía que arreglar esto como fuera. A pesar de que fueron superados en números, ellos ganaron. La furia de Gendry era demasiada. Se apresuraron a entrar al Castillo.

En cuestión de minutos, la esposa de Gendry fue traída y arrojada al suelo, Arya se movió rápidamente para herir a Lord Swann y Brienne capturó a los otros traidores. No tenían oportunidad con ellas. Los soldados los amordazaron y llevaron a las celdas.

-Si fuera por mí, blandiría mi espada para pasar justicia ahora mismo- Arya escupió.

Gendry entró al castillo y vio la escena con horror, quería correr hacia Arya pero al ver a su esposa en el piso le dolió el corazón.

-Hey estás bien- preguntó Gendry.

Arya se dispuso a retirarse y dejarlos solos y Brienne estaba por seguirla cuando escucharon.

-Fui yo- Lady Baratheon habló.

Arya se volteó y la miró confundida.

-Yo fui la que dijo que su hijo era de mi marido.

Arya sintió que su alma dejaba el cuerpo y Brienne sabía lo que venía, Gendry abrió los ojos en shock.  
-Escuché a mi marido hablar con Davos en Desembarco del Rey, estaba furiosa, así que esparcí el rumor. Me has hecho mucho daño.  
-Cuidado- Brienne habló- Te estás dirigiendo a la Reina.  
-¿Por qué harías algo como eso?- Gendry se había alejado de ella- Es traición.  
-Porque jamás fui feliz contigo y tú nunca lo serás, de eso me encargué ya.  
-Estás admitiendo tus crímenes, serás juzgada- Brienne exigió.  
-Eso no será necesario Ser Brienne, esos hombres me han dado un veneno y moriré en unos minutos. Pero quería decirle a la Reina en su cara que su hijo siempre será un bastardo a los ojos de la gente y fue porque yo así lo quise.  
Arya había tenido suficiente. Caminó decidida a terminar con su vida pero Brienne la detuvo.  
-Ella morirá Arya, no vale la pena.  
Arya salió furiosa de la habitación.

Unos minutos más tarde, Lady Baratheon murió en el suelo del Castillo ante los ojos de Gendry y Brienne.

En Desembarco del Rey...  
Lady Talla estaba con Ned en los jardines jugando cuando escucharon un chillido de un dragón.  
-¿Escuchaste Ned? Tu padre ha llegado.  
Ned sonrió.

-Mi Rey, es bueno verlo en una pieza- Tyrion saludó cordialmente.  
-Gracias Lord Tyrion, ¿cómo están las cosas?  
-Bueno realmente hay un asunto en Storm Ends.  
-Bueno estoy seguro que me contará de ello más tarde. ¿Dónde está mi familia?  
-En los jardines.  
Jon corrió para encontrase con su familia pero se sorprendió que solo Talla y Ned estaban ahí.  
-Hijo- Jon prácticamente arrebató al niño de los brazos de Talla y lo besó- Mírate estás cada vez más grande y fuerte.  
Ned balbuceaba de felicidad.  
-¿Dónde está tu madre Ned?

Talla y Tyrion compatieron una mirada.

-¿Que está pasando?- Jon notaba que algo estaba mal.

-La reina Arya está en Storm’s End.

Jon abrió los ojos incrédulo.  
-¿Qué has hecho Arya?- pensó con dolor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ha tomado tanto tiempo actualizar pero es que han sido dos semanas muy difíciles la verdad. Espero les guste este capítulo. Jon tienen una reacción celosa al conocer que Arya está en Storm Ends, pero obviamente él no sabe nada- JAJAJA- en el próximo capítulo veremos la reunión entre estos dos lobos. Viene mucho más pero antes debían resolverse unas cosas. Gracias a todos por sus tan lindos comentarios. Recuerden que sus comentarios motivan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya tiene una conversación sincera con Gendry. Jon llega a Storms Ends.

Arya caminó hacia las orillas de la playa, Gendry había sido muy difícil de encontrar pero ella lo conocía. Se acercó a él lo más silenciosa posible.  
-No tienes idea de cómo he maldecido mi señoría- Gendry la sorprendió hablando.  
-Gendry- ella interrumpió.  
No, déjame hablar, por favor- él dijo, sonando cansado y herido- Maldigo a Daenerys Targaryen porque me hizo un señor y yo jamás lo quise. Lo único que siempre quise fue a ti. Y lo jodí. El día del festín le pregunté al Sabueso por ti- Gendry se volteó a verla a los ojos- él sabía, de nosotros.  
-Lo sé- Arya dijo tranquila.  
-Yo te estaba buscando, quería agradecerte por habernos salvado, quería besarte otra vez. Pero cuando estaba por salir de ese maldito salón ella me llamó y lo demás es historia.   
-Eso no tiene caso ahora Gendry…  
-Si lo tiene porque necesitas saber cómo me siento- él interrumpió- Jampas quise ser como mi padre y sin embargo lo jodí porque esa noche bebí demasiado, estaba malditamente borracho Arya y tuve que joderlo todo al pedirte que fueras mi dama- él resopló- Siempre dijiste que era estúpido, digamos que es verdad.  
Arya se sentó frente a él.  
-Elegí mal las palabras, jamás debí haberlas dicho así. Lo único que quería era que fueras mi familia.  
-Yo te hubiera dicho que sí a esa pregunta- Arya contestó con tristeza.  
-Cuando dijiste que no, deje que mi ira me nublara el pensamiento. Me sentí derrotado, al día siguiente te busqué y te habías ido, sin despedirte de mi. Supuse que no te importaba ni un poco, me heriste Arya.  
-Tenía que hacerlo. Cersei estaba en mi lista, no podía decirte que sí, yo pensaba que iba a morir- ella se defendió- pero no podía ser una dama Gendry, esa no soy yo.  
-Sin embargo aquí estamos y eres una reina- Gendry sonrió con tristeza.  
-Estaba enojado, quería desesperadamente olvidarte, llegué a Storm Ends y todo parecía irreal, mis abanderados me propusieron un matrimonio con una dama noble, nacida aquí y dije porque no…  
-Tenías todo el derecho Gendry, te dije que no, incluso te animé, ¿recuerdas?  
Él asintió.  
-Sandor Clegane me impidió que muriera en Desembarco del Rey-Arya comenzó su historia- él murió y me pidió vivir. Y por eso me subí al caballo y me dirigí a Storms Ends. Por supuesto nunca llegué, estaba malherida y los Tarly me recogieron y me cuidaron. Ahí fue que me contaron que el nuevo señor estaba por casarse- Arya lo miró fijamente- Lloré Gendry, días y noches por ti, por lo estúpida que fui y porque tendría que criar a nuestro hijo sola.  
Gendry soltó una lágrima.  
-Yo hubiera roto ese compromiso Arya, hubiera dejado todo por i.  
-No era justo.  
-Siete infiernos Arya. ¿Nunca lo entendiste verdad?- él se inclinó y la tuvo muy cerca- jamás quise nada de esto, lo que quería eras tú.  
-Pero eso no era posible Gendry.  
-Supongo que no. Cuando supe que te casaste con Jon, perdí mi mente. Tuviste a mi hijo y él lo reconoció.  
Arya se puso incómoda ante la mención de Jon.  
-Jon quería protegerme, los tres sabemos lo difícil que es la vida de un bastardo. No quería eso para mi hijo.  
-Y lo hiciste Targaryen- Gendry le reprochó- él es un Baratheon- gritó.  
-Él es un lobo- Arya le dijo con fuerza- Y ned es mío.  
-También es mío Arya, probablemente el único hijo que tendré.  
-Ned es el hijo de Jon- Arya dejó en claro.  
-Arya yo te amo, podríamos huír, con Ned y dejar todo esto detrás.   
-No- Arya se alejó de pronto.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-No puedo hacer eso. No puedo hacerle eso a Jon, soy una Stark después de todo.  
-Jon lo entendería, es tu felicidad la que está en juego Arya.  
-No puedo hacer eso Gendry, no me lo vuelvas a pedir.  
-¿Me amas Arya?  
Arya cerró los ojos con dolor.  
-Siempre vas a ser un buen amigo para mí Gendry.  
Gendry cerró los ojos y se le escaparon las lágrimas. Él se paró y se limpió la cara mientras vepia al mar. Después de unos minutos él dijo.  
-Jon te ama. Como un hombre a una mujer. Lo vi, esa noche de tu parto. Te defendió con la misma fiereza de un hombre enamorado. Lo sé porque es lo mismo que hubiera hecho yo- él sonrió tristemente.  
-No sé qué decir- Arya dijo en derrota.  
-No tienes que hacerlo Arya, si aún me amaras no dudarías y ya estuviéramos en un maldito barco rumbo a Essos. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que nada más te hubiera importado. La verdad es- él la miró fijamente- ahora lo amas a él.  
Arya abrió los ojos incrédula.  
-Gendry yo…  
-Sé feliz Arya Stark. Lo mereces.  
Con esas palabras la dejó en la playa con sus pensamientos.

Arya no se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado hasta que escuchó el chillido de un dragón. Ella volteó hacia el cielo: Jon.  
Arya corrió hacia él cuando bajó del dragón y lo abrazó fuertemente.  
Jon la miró a los ojos con duda.  
-¿Qupe pasó Arya? Supe que estabas hablando con Gendry.  
-Nos debíamos esa plática hace mucho tiempo.  
-¿Y qué pasó?- Jon preguntó nervioso.  
-Aclaramos nuestros sentimientos. Él me pidió que huyéramos a Essos junto a Ned.  
Jon cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.  
-Dije que no Jon.  
Jon abrió los ojos inmediatamente.  
-¿Por qué?-él preguntó casi temiendo la respuesta- Arya si lo amas entenderé. Después de todo es el padre de Ned. No le negaré a ese hermoso niño la oportunidad de crecer con un padre.  
Ned ya tiene a un padre y eres tú Jon.  
-¿que estás diciendo Arya?  
-Le dije que no a Gendry, porque ya no lo amo.   
-¿Estás segura?  
-Tú y yo sabemos que si lo amara nada me hubiera detenido.  
-Arya yo…  
Arya interrumpió su conversación cuando tomó a Jon de la camisa y le dio un beso en los labios. Jon inmediatamente superó el shock inicial y la besó de vuelta. El beso fue dulce al inició pero en un momento se volvió hambriento.  
-Arya yo te amo.  
-Lo sé.  
-No como un hermano, como un hombre ama a una mujer.  
-Lo sé- ella le dio un beso en los labios.  
-Esto quiere decir, ¿lo vamos a intentar? Como pareja digo…  
-Sí Jon.   
Ellos compartieron otro beso hasta que Jon dijo.  
-Vámonos.  
-Tenemos que despedirnos, no es propio.  
-Le dije a Brienne que mandara a todos a Desembarco del Rey y ella volviera a Tarth. Nosotros dos iremos a un pequeño viaje.  
-Pero, ¿qué pasa con Ned?  
-Él está en buenas manos con Lady Talla y Tyrion.  
-Está bien, ¿a dónde vamos?  
-Dorne.  
Jon y Arya dejaron Storms Ends montando a Drogon. Arya echó un último vistazo al castillo, esa hubiera sido su casa en otra vida. Ahora estaba más que feliz por lo que había elegido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios. No se olviden de seguir haciéndolos porque eso me motiva a escribir. Espero les guste este capítulo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un intento de smut. No soy buena en eso, pero lo intenté.

-Mi Rey, Mi reyna- Dorman Martell los recibió en Dorne- Disculparán la falta de una fiesta para recibirlos pero el cuervo que anunciaba su visita apenas llegó ayer.   
-No es necesaria una fiesta- Arya explicó- realmente solo queríamos conocer estas hermosas tierras. Donde murió la madre de mi esposo- su rey.  
-Por supuesto su gracia, pero adelante sus cámaras han sido preparadas y la comida se servirá en breve.

Jon tomó la mano de Arya y caminó. 

En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Jon sujetó a Arya por la cintura y la besó con fiereza.

-Ya no podía esperar para tenerte en mis brazos Arya, te necesito.  
-Jon, entiendo lo que dices pero-

Jon se apartó brevemente.

-Discúlpame Arya, me dejé llevar. Creo que te dejaré para que te bañes y cambies.  
-Jon- él volteó a verla- No te detuve porque no quiera estar contigo- sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas- pero creo que ahorita no es el momento, debemos hacer nuestro acto de presencia en la comida de bienvenida. Es lo correcto.

Jon resopló pero asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Aun así te vas?  
-No puedo estar en la misma habitación que tú sin querer hacerte mía Arya. Pero regreso por ti.

Arya sonrió y cuando la puerta se cerró soltó un suspiro que ella no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Arya se miró en el espejo una vez que la doncella terminó de arreglarla, le puso un vestido verde esmeralda, de escote bajo, realmente bajo, tenía una delicada cinturilla de hilos dorados y bordados muy finos, su vestido era suelto pero muy fresco para el clima dornish, le arreglaron su cabello en un moño recogido y su maquillaje fue muy simple pero 

Arya se sentía bella por primera vez.

-Se ve hermosa su majestad- la niña le dijo.  
-Gracias, ¿cómo te llamas?  
-Mina, su majestad.  
-Gracias, Mina has hecho un trabajo extraordinario.  
Un toque en la puerta y era Jon, se veía realmente exquisito en esa túnica dornish color café claro.  
-Arya- estás realmente hermosa.  
-Gracias Jon.  
-¿Vamos mi reyna?  
-Vamos.

La comida había sido estupenda, Arya tenía que admitir que estaba hambrienta. Habían sido unos días muy ocupados. Pero el vino era delicioso. Ella sabía que Jon la estaba mirando fijamente, podía sentir sus ojos en ella en anticipación por lo que venía. Realmente ella no era una experta, había concebido a su hijo después de una sola noche con Gendry. 

Jon se puso de pie y le dio la mano.

-Si nos disculpan estamos muy cansados por el viaje. Nos retiraremos ahora.  
-Por supuesto, por supuesto su gracia.

Arya tomó la mano de Jon y salieron directo a sus cámaras.

Una vez cerrada la puerta de su habitación, Jon no pudo más, tomó a su esposa y la besó con ferocidad y deseo. Pero también con un amor que hacía que pensara que su corazón podía explotar en el momento. Arya correspondió tomándolo de la cabeza y besándolo de vuelta, pronto ambos tuvieron que separarse para tomar aliento.

-¿Estás segura Arya?- Jon tomó ambos lados de su cara y con genuina preocupación le preguntó- no quiero apresurarme.  
-Jon, está bien. Yo quiero esto.

Con todos los permisos otorgados, él la besó de nuevo, pero ahora dejó que sus manos vagaran por la figura de Arya, sabía que a ella no le gustaban los vestidos pero se veía realmente hermosa esta noche.

Jon la levantó y la dejó arriba de la mesa tirando todo lo que había en ella. Arya exploró el pecho de Jon con sus manos, Jon metió una mano debajo de su vestido y sonrió Arya no traía ropa pequeña.  
-Demonios Arya, me vas a matar. Estás tan mojada.  
-Mi doncella pensó que debía seguir la moda dornish al pie de la letra y dice que aquí no se molestan en ropa pequeña por el clima.  
-Estás adoptando esta moda en donde quiera que estemos- él le dijo divertido.  
-Cállate Jon y bésame.  
Arya gimió cuando Jon alcanzó su abertura y jugó con sus pliegues. Jon estaba divertido, ella le desabrochó la túnica y él se quedó solo con sus pantalones, ella podía ver lo emocionado y listo que estaba para ella.  
Jon le levantó el vestido hasta la cintura, rebelando su parte más privada a él y se posicionó en sus muslos, besando con amor y cuidado cada cicatriz. Arya estaba en las nubes en este momento, no dejaba de retorcerse de placer y su esposo estaba muy complacido. Él jugo con sus dedos, primero uno, después dos más mientras con su boca chupaba su centro, Arya solo jugaba con su cabello mientras sentía que se acercaba a su liberación.  
-Jon- ella dijo entre gemidos.  
-Ven por mí, Arya, ven por mí.  
Y Arya sintió llegar su climax. Jon estaba maravillado de ver los espasmos logrados en su mujer. Ella era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Y era suya. Él era un hombre feliz.  
Cuando Arya se sintió con fuerzas otra vez, se bajó de la mesa frente a su esposo y se desabrochó el vestido, quedando completamente desnuda frente a él.  
-Quiero más- ella exigió.  
-Por supuesto que lo quieres- Jon sonrió- Y estoy agradecido por eso- dijo mientras se quitaba los pantalones. Arya sonrió al verlo por fin.  
El la levantó y la posicionó en su cama de plumas y la besó de nuevo. Arya estaba impaciente, quería sentirlo dentro de ella, así que se posicionó arriba de él y bajó hasta que estuviera en la entrada de su abertura. Ella lo montó. Tardaron en tomar un buen ritmo pero cuando lo lograron, la habitación se llenaba de sus gemidos y gritos. Realmente lo disfrutaban. Ella sintió que se acercaba otra vez y Jon rodeó su clítoris mientras la penetraba. Primero fue ella la que terminó y después Jon le siguió derramándose dentro de ella. Cuando la euforia pasó Jon la acercó y le dio un beso amoroso.  
-Te amo Arya.  
-Te amo Jon.

 

Ellos se quedaron en Dorne por quince días, se dieron tiempo para hablar de todo y era tiempo de regresar a su casa. Realmente extrañaban mucho a Ned., pero también el consejo sería dentro de una luna. Había que prepararlo todo.

Arya y Jon llegaron a Desembarco del Rey ya tarde. Fueron recibidos por Davos, Tyrion y Lady Talla.

-Es bueno tenerlos de regreso- Ser Davos saludó.  
-Las felicitaciones están en orden supongo- Tyrion sonrió divertido al ver las manos de sus amigos entrelazadas.  
-Apreciamos eso Lord Tyrion.  
-¿Dónde está Ned?  
-Dormido, él está muy bien, ha crecido mucho.  
-Voy a verlo- Arya se despidió de su esposo y le dio un beso en los labios y se giró para seguir a Talla.  
-Me alegra que por fin te estés dando una oportunidad de ser feliz Arya.  
-Estoy muy feliz- ella respondió.

Arya y Talla llegaron a las cámaras de su hijo que dormía profundamente. Lo besó en su frente cuando algo brillante le llamó la atención. Parecía una moneda. La tomó.

Valar morghulis- decía.

¿Qué hace esta moneda aquí?- Arya exigió.

-No sé, Arya, han estado apareciendo cada día, las he guardado para que las veas.

-Los hombres sin rostro- dijo Arya incrédula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin vamos a saber lo que las monedas significan! No crean que se me ha olvidado.   
> Gracias por leer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Muerte de personajes.

-¿Qué quieres decir Arya?- Jon estaba en las cámaras de Ned, Tyrion y Lady Talla estaban también.  
-Estoy diciendo que los hombres sin rostro han estado dejando estas monedas en la cuna de mi hijo- ella se paseaba alrededor de la habitación completamente perturbada.  
-¿Ned está en peligro? Jon la sostuvo de los hombros y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.  
-¿Qué otra cosa puede ser? Son asesinos entrenados Jon. Yo estuve con ellos y me escapé- pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero ahora… los puse en peligro. Soy una estúpida al creer que merecía la felicidad.  
-Arya, para esto- Jon había tenido suficiente- No vamos a dejar que nadie lastime a Ned, ¿me escuchaste?  
-Mi Reina- Tyrion habló- el pequeño príncipe está fuertemente custodiado, nadie en los Seis reinos se atrevería a lastimarlo.  
-Lord Tyrion tiene razón Arya, no he dejado a Ned solo en ningún momento.  
-Lo sé Talla, es solo que todo esto me está sobrepasando. Necesito pensar.  
-¿Qué piensas hacer Arya?  
-Voy a descubrir lo que significan esas monedas Jon, creo que eso es más que obvio. Así tenga que irme a Bravos y preguntarle al extraño yo misma.  
-No puedes hacer eso Arya- Jon le dijo enojado- No te voy a dejar. Eres mi esposa y me preocupa tu seguridad.  
-Jon, sabes que voy hacer lo que yo quiera. Y esa es mi decisión- Talla, vigila a Ned por favor. Voy a salir.  
-¿Sola?- Jon estaba enojado.  
-Necesito espacio Jon.  
-Está bien, vamos Lord Tyrion, tenemos asuntos que atender. La seguridad del príncipe es importante.  
Lord Tyrion se apresuró para alcanzar a Jon dejando a Arya y Talla con Ned.  
-Arya, Jon solo quiere ayudar.  
-Jon está siendo estúpido.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? Él tiene miedo de perderte, de perder a Ned.  
-Soy más que capaz para cuidarme yo misma- Arya recordó- Jon tiene que entender que es la seguridad de mi hijo la que me preocupa. Él es un inocente en todo esto.  
Talla asintió.  
-Regresaré más tarde.

Arya salió de la fortaleza, enredándose una capucha en la cabeza para no ser reconocida. Caminó y caminó por diferentes callejones, ella solo quería salir del radar de la gente del castillo, necesitaba pensar, estaba enojada con Jon. Mientras más caminaba, ella estaba segura que estaba siendo seguida. 

-Una chica es una mujer ahora.  
-Jaqen.

Arya estaba completamente confundida.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué no estás en Bravos?  
-Vine para una cortesía solamente.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Digamos que Señores de Westeros nos han visitado.

Arya alzó las orejas. Alguien de aquí quería contratar al gremio de asesinos. La cuota era altísima. Ella sabía que no había tanto dinero en este momento en los Seis reinos.

-Habla claro Jaqen. ¿Por qué has dejado esas monedas?  
-Porque un hombre necesitaba hablar con una niña.  
-Ya no soy una niña. Soy Arya Stark.  
-Lo sé. Y has dado a luz una vida. Sorprendente.  
-¿Viniste a matarme?- ella fue decidida a saber la verdad.  
-Una chica no nos debe nada, antes de partir una chica nos dio una cara más.  
-El waif- Arya recordó.  
-Pero ahora tu propia gente quiere traicionarte. Digamos que te estoy haciendo un favor.  
-¿Quién quiere matarme?- Arya preguntó.  
-Sabes que no puedo decirte. Pero esa persona estará aquí y comerá en tu mesa. Pero lo más importante, está consiguiendo el dinero para contratarnos.   
-No me importa morir.  
-Un hombre nunca dijo que querían matar a una chica.

Arya abrió los ojos incrédula.  
-Ellos quieren matar al Rey- Arya estuvo de acuerdo.  
-Ellos quieren que el Rey y la Reina estén en su peor momento. Quieren verlos acabados emocionalmente. Para por supuesto tomar el trono. Al menos eso fue lo que dijeron.  
-Ellos quieren matar a mi hijo.  
-Sabes tan bien como yo, que eso sería muy fácil.  
-Moriría antes de que a Ned le pasara algo, Jon también.  
-Él no es su verdadero padre- Jaqen recordó.  
-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?  
-Los rumores han alcanzado los lugares más recónditos.  
-¿Cómo voy a saber quién me está traicionando?  
-Si una chica quiere saberlo, necesita regresar a su entrenamiento como hombre sin rostro.  
-El juego de caras.

Jaqen asintió.  
-Serías bueno trabajando conmigo. Aquí.  
-Una chica sabe que ese no es el destino de un hombre.  
-Lo sé.

Arya regresó a la fortaleza pensando lo que tendría que hacer una vez que el consejo diera comienzo. Ella necesitaba encontrar al traidor y matarlo para que se enviara un buen mensaje a los Seis reinos. Nadie podía intentar terminar con su hijo sin recibir la justicia del Norte.  
Desde esa noche, ella no dejó la cuna de Ned, vigilándolo día y noche.

El consejo se celebraría en dos días, la mayoría de los Señores habían llegado ya, Jon estaba reunido en la sala del trono con Ser Davos y Lord Tyrion. Ella estaba con Ned y Lady Talla en los solares del niño.  
-Arya, necesitas prepararte.   
-No pienso dejar a mi hijo.  
-Aquí voy a estar Arya, dejarás guardias en la puerta. Todo va a estar bien. Necesitas averiguar que está pasando.  
Arya Salió de la habitación, ella vestía unos pantalones y una camisa blanca, con su peto color negro y un collar de lobo, su cabello caía en largos mechones rizados.  
-Mi Reina- Ser Brienne la saludaba.  
-Reina Arya- Lord Arryn la saludó.  
-Primo- ella dijo en respuesta con una falsa sonrisa.  
-Querida sobrina- Lord Tully también se acercó a ella.  
-Tío.  
-Mi Reina- Samwell Tarly saludaba mientras entraba por las puertas.  
-Sam- por primera vez ella sonrió.  
-Reina Arya- Yara Greyjoy entraba con Lord Bronn.  
-Bienvenidos señores.  
-Reina Arya, un gusto saludarla.  
-Qué bueno que vino Lord Baratheon- ella saludó a Gendry.  
Pequeños susurros comenzaron. Ella sabía que todos aquí conocían que Ned era un ciervo. Eso la incomodaba.  
-Todos por favor, vayan a cambiarse, el banquete comenzará en breve- Arya dijo sin emociones.

 

-Cualquiera de ellos puede ser- Arya gritó.  
-No tenemos pruebas- Ser Davos recordó.  
-No podemos hacer las cosas a tu manera Arya- Jon mencionó perdiendo la paciencia.  
-Necesito interrogar a todos.  
-No, Arya, tienes que ser sutil. Estas personas no han hecho nada para que hagas eso. Solo tienes la palabra de ese hombre y no deberías creerle.  
-¿Por qué no debería creerle?  
-Él es un asesino Arya, tal vez por eso.  
Jon estaba cansado, demasiado cansado de toda esa situación.  
-Yo también soy un asesino Jon. Y la última vez que lo comprobé, tú también- ella escupió con disgusto.  
Arya salió de la habitación completamente molesta, Brienne la siguió.  
-¿Qué fue todo eso Arya?  
-Jon no me entiende.  
-Jon te ama pero estás siendo nada menos que razonable.  
-Jon no entiende que lo único que necesito es que mi hijo sea libre. De todo esto.  
Ella se desplomó en la cama.  
-Voy a decir la verdad.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?  
-Todos en Westeros saben que Ned es hijo de Gendry, simplemente lo haremos oficial.  
-¿Jon está de acuerdo?  
-Ned es mi hijo. Él no necesita aprobar mis decisiones en torno a él.  
-Arya, este es un juego peligroso el que estás tomando.  
-Solo quiero salvarlo Brienne, ¿Por qué es tan difícil entenderlo?  
-Jon ama a ese niño como si fuera suyo.  
-Pero no lo es, Brienne. Todos murmuran eso. No quiero que mi hijo crezca con ese sentimiento. Él no será un bastardo nunca.   
-La gente hablará. Además de que tú y Jon no tendrían un heredero.  
-No estoy pensando en eso ahora precisamente.  
-Solo digo piénsalo bien.

 

El banquete estaba yendo bien, los señores de los seis reinos, se reunían con júbilo para beber y comer en grande. Jon estaba cansado de todo esto. Pero también estaba preocupado, en Dorne se sintió más cerca que nunca de Arya y ahora ella estaba tan distante. Él entendía la situación por supuesto pero Arya no lograba entender que él los amaba tanto que iría a la guerra por ellos en cualquier momento. Por eso mismo había dado instrucciones suficientes por si se diera el caso. Arya estaba envuelta en una conversación con Brienne, mientras que él solo trataba de mirar a las caras de los señores para descubrir quién estaba tras su pequeño.  
Después de un momento Gendry se disculpó y salió del banquete. Minutos después Yara y Bronn lo hicieron de igual manera.  
Jon no vio nada de esto raro.

 

Yara Greyjoy y Bronn habían decidido que no podían seguir con este reinado. Los que habían traicionado a la Reina Daenerys eran los Starks y ellos no podían sentarse por más tiempo en el trono. Así que ella no había venido sola, escondidos estaban varios barcos de la flota de hierro que estarían aquí en la ciudad más temprano que tarde. Pero primero deberían hacer una última cosa.  
-Este es el cuarto del bastardo- Bronn dijo mientras abría la puerta.  
La habitación estaba en silencio y completamente oscura. Se preguntaron dónde estaban los guardias. En ese momento un soldado salió de la oscuridad y se les fue encima pero Bronn acabo con él de inmediato.  
Yara tomó al niño de su cuna y estaba a punto de enterrarle la daga en el pecho cuando alguien entró en la habitación y comenzó a pelear con Bron: era Lord Baratheon.  
-Déjalo ir- Gendry gritaba mientras peleaba con Bronn. La verdad era que jamás había sido tan bueno con una espada pero su martillo estaba en su habitación.  
-No lo haré y ahora tendremos que matarte también- Bronn decía mientras su espada atravesaba su costado izquierdo haciendo que Gendry se retorciera de dolor.  
Ned comenzó a llorar y Gendry tomó fuerzas, con una daga que tenía escondida alcanzó el cuello de Bronn y lo mató. Yara se quedó sorprendida ante la situación.  
-Dame al niño- Gendry dijo mientras se ponía de pie con sus últimas fuerzas. Yara sacó una de sus dagas y se la aventó al ciervo pero éste la esquivó. Puso de muy mala gana al niño en su cuna y sacó su espada a Gendry. Este último no se contuvo, no podía perder aquí porque se lo debía a Arya y a su hijo. Ellos estaban en peligro.  
Yara cortó una pierna de Gendry haciendo que éste cayera al suelo desangrándose, pero cuando la mujer se acercó para rematarlo, él sacó una daga más y se la clavó en la garganta. En cuestión de minutos Yara estaba muerta.

Gendry se arrastró por la habitación queriendo alcanzar a Ned, él sabía que estaba muriendo. Solo quería asegurarse de que el niño estuviera bien.

-Sh sh sh- Gendry acunaba a su hijo- Todo está bien Ned. Mamá vendrá pronto.   
El bebé lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, que eran tan azules como los suyos.  
-Te amo Ned y amo a tu mamá. Siempre velaré por ustedes.  
Una escena de terror fue la que Arya encontró en las cámaras de su hijo.  
Bronn y Yara Greyjoy muertos y Gendry agonizando con Ned en sus brazos.  
-Gendry- Arya gritó-¿qué pasó?  
-Ellos, quería matar a nuestro hijo Arya, no podía dejarlos.  
-Gendry, él es Eddard Baratheon ahora- Arya le dijo- te lo iba a decir antes de que salieras corriendo del banquete.  
-Gracias Arya.  
Gendry cerró los ojos para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo nos queda solamente.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> último capítulo.

Esa fue la escena que encontró Jon cuando entró en la habitación. Ser Davos, Brienne y Talla llegaron después. Un silencio infinito se hizo de inmediato. 

-Vamos Arya- Jon dijo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y recogía a Ned- tienen que revisar que nuestro hijo se encuentre bien.  
-Gendry, solo, murió.  
-Lo sé Arya, él salvó a Ned. Estaremos agradecidos eternamente- Jon dijo tranquilo.  
-Le dije a Gendry que Ned tendría su apellido- Arya lo miró a los ojos y alcanzó a ver dolor en Jon.  
-Hiciste bien, Storms Ends será de Ned cuando sea mayor. Gendry quería eso.  
-Él se lo ganó Jon- Arya dijo tajante.  
-Lo sé, Arya. Lo entiendo, pero necesitamos que Ned sea revisado.  
-Ser Davos, que los soldados persigan la flota de hierro, que hagan todo lo necesario para socavar esta rebelión, estaré con ellos en un momento- Jon le dijo.  
-Tyrion- el hombrecillo Lannister entró en la habitación y miró con horror la escena- Que preparen un funeral adecuado para Lord Baratheon.  
-Como usted diga, su majestad.

En ese momento, Jon llevó a Arya y a Ned con el maestre.

-El niño está en perfectas condiciones, su majestad.  
-Es bueno escuchar eso- Jon dijo mientras se pasaba la mano en la cabeza.  
-Gracias Maestre- Arya dijo- ¿nos permite un momento a solas?

El maestre asintió y se retiró.

-Me culpo por esto, Arya. Debí notar que Yara y Bron estaban en esto.   
-No te atrevas a culparte Jon.  
-Un buen hombre murió por mi culpa. El padre de Ned está muerto Arya, Ned siempre me lo va a reprochar.  
-Jon, escúchame- Arya se acercó a él y tomó su cabeza en sus manos- No podías predecir que te traicionarían así, demonios yo tampoco lo imaginé, sé que hice a Ned un Baratheon sin consultarte y me disculpo por eso pero entiende que para Ned siempre vas a ser su padre. Así como Eddard Stark lo fue contigo. Ned te ama y yo también. Lo siento por haber estado insoportable en estos días.  
Jon le regaló una sonrisa triste.  
-Te amo, Arya y a ti también Ned. Con todo mi corazón. 

Quince días después y las cosas se empezaban a enfriar otra vez. El consejo se había pospuesto por cuatro lunas, ya que había cosas que hacer y todos estaban de acuerdo que era lo mejor. Arya estaba en su solar con Ned cuando el maestre le entregó una carta. Un cuervo había llegado era de Sansa. Anunciaba el matrimonio entre Lord Brandon Stark y Lady Mera Reed.  
Arya sonrió. Ellos irían a Winterfell después de todo.  
Esa noche, Arya y Jon consumieron su amor una vez más, hasta quedar completamente exhaustos.

 

La boda de su hermano había sido hermosa, él se veía feliz y su esposa era todo lo que Arya siempre deseo en una hermana. Ella y Jon estaban más que feliz por ellos.  
Sansa era otra cosa, ella podía ver que su hermana estaba demasiado feliz cerca de Pod, pero no había hecho ningún movimiento para acercarse a ella de otra manera, tal vez era tiempo de intervenir- Arya pensó.  
-Pod- Arya saludó.  
-Mi Reina- él contestó sonriendo.  
-¿Cómo te has sentido viviendo en el Norte?  
-Winterfell se siente como mi casa, Arya.  
-Es por Sansa, ¿verdad?  
Pod abrió los ojos pero no pudo responder.  
-¿La amas?  
-Yo lo hago- Pod sabía que no podía mentirle a la loba.  
-¿Por qué no se han casado entonces?  
-No soy merecedor de ella, Arya. Ella es una reina.  
-Pero ella es una mujer, ella te ama. Lo puedo ver en sus ojos.  
-Eso no es cierto, yo…  
-Lo es, soy su hermana después de todo. Dile lo que sientes y si tienes suerte, que espero que si, no dormirás solo esta noche- ella le guiñó un ojo y lo dejó con sus pensamientos.  
-¿Qué le dijiste a Pod para dejarlo tan apenado Arya? Jon preguntó  
-Que le diga a Sansa que la ama.  
-¡Qué!- Jon no tenía idea.  
-Ay Jon. No tienes idea de lo que pasa a tu alrededor.  
-Te amo. Es lo único que sé.  
-Te amo, es lo único que importa.  
Ellos compartieron un largo beso antes de que alguien llegara y los interrumpiera.  
-Hermana- Bran dijo tranquilo.  
-Bran te dije que no los molestaras- Mera regañó.  
-No te preocupes Lady Mera- Jon saludó.  
-¡Y bueno esta ha sido una boda maravillosa!- Arya dijo.  
-Lo es- Mera respondió.  
-Hermana, Jon, los felicito.  
-¿Por qué?- Arya preguntó.  
-Por el bebé que estás esperando Arya, será un Stark completamente, lo he visto.  
Con esas palabras los recién casados los dejaron solos. Y se fueron a sus habitaciones.  
-¿Estás embarazada?- Jon prácticamente gritó.  
-No, no, no, yo no- Arya tartamudeó- o no sé.  
-Pero Bran dijo que sí.  
-Bran puede equivocarse- Arya recordó.  
-Bran no se equivoca. Estás esperando un hijo Arya, un hijo- Jon estaba loco de felicidad.  
-Supongo que sí, estamos esperando un hijo.

 

Varios años más tarde, todos estaban en Winterfell otra vez, Sansa, Bran y Arya estaban sentados en el árbol del corazón.  
-No puedo creer que todos seamos padres ya- Sansa dijo emocionada.  
-Vi este momento hace mucho tiempo atrás. Fue uno de mis primeras visiones. Nosotros tres hablando de nuestros hijos.  
-Un poco extraño si me dices- Arya dijo.  
-Los extraño- Sansa dijo mientras suspiraba- Extraño a padre, a madre, a Robb, a Rickon y a Theon.  
-Yo también- Arya respondió.  
-¿Qué piensas que hubiera dicho padre de verte casada con Jon?- Sansa preguntó curiosa.  
-No sé, a veces creo que padre lo sabía. Siempre fuimos nosotros dos. Pasamos por tanto y ahora por fin obtuvimos un poco de paz y felicidad.  
-Ustedes siempre estuvieron destinados Arya- Bran mencionó tranquilo.  
-Supongo que ahora está atascado conmigo como quiera, no lo estoy dejando salir de mi vista- ella sonrió.  
-Diez años pasaron muy rápido- Sansa dijo- Los he echado de menos hermanitos.  
-Pero ahora tienes a tres hermosos hijos para entretenerte hermana, además de un reino entero- Arya sonrió.  
-Cierto, Theon, Arya y Robb son mi vida entera.  
-Ellos se ven tan Stark con el paso del tiempo. No puedo creer que ninguno haya heredado tu belleza Tully.  
-Ellos son hermosos Arya, Sansa regañó- a su propia manera y los amo por eso.  
Sansa había dado a luz a tres niños en estos 10 años. Ellos eran Stark después de todo. Habían heredado la apariencia de Lord Eddard Stark y vivían muy felices en Winterfell.  
-¿Y tú Bran? ¿Quién iba a decir que Mera y tú podrían engendrar tantos hijos?- Arya estalló en carcajadas.  
Bran frunció el ceño.  
-es cierto increíble que tengamos cinco. No sé cómo le hizo padre para lidear con tantos e nosotros- Bran respondió.  
Mera había tenido gemelos la primera vez, dos hermosas niñas de cabello rojo Tully y ojos como los de Sansa, las había llamado Catelyn y Lyanna, después habían venido otro par de gemelos, ambos niños de apariencia Stark completamente a los que llamaron Rickon y Benjen y por último una niña a la que llamaron Joanna en honor a Jon.  
-Pero la sorpresa ha sido Arya- Sansa recordó- En diez años tuviste a Ned, Sandor y Sansa.  
Arya y Jon habían recibido con tanto amor al pequeño Sandor, que era idéntico a ellos, ojos grises y cabellos castaño y rizado, dos años después la pequeña Sansa había completado sus vidas. Y como el parto había sido demasiado complicado ya no se volvió a embarazar. Estaban muy felices como estaban.  
Ned estaba por cumplir su onceavo día del nombre y era una copia de Gendry completamente. Ser Davos dirigía Storms Ends hasta que Ned tuviera edad suficiente de ir y tomar en sus propias manos la fortaleza. Le habían explicado que él era un Baratheon a diferencia de sus hermanos pero que no había ninguna distinción porque ella los amaba a los tres por igual. Sandor era por supuesto el heredero de Jon y estaba más que feliz por serlo y Sansa, ella disfrutaba de su tiempo entrenando con espadas. Era la mezcla perfecta entre ella y su hermana. Arya no podía estar más que orgullosa.

-Lo hicimos bien, todos nosotros- Arya les dijo a sus hermanos.  
-De hecho, si. Lo hicimos.  
-El lobo solitario muere, pero el paquete sobrevive- Sansa dijo.  
-Y tenemos nuestro propio paquete.

-Vamos a jugar a la larga noche-   
-Pero quiero ser quien lo mate esta vez.  
-No, seré yo.  
-No tú fuiste la otra vez.  
-Es mi turno.  
-Soy más lobo que tú.  
-Eres un ciervo.  
-Soy un lobo.  
-Pareces pez.  
-Y tú también.

 

Sansa, Bran y Arya comenzaron a reír al escuchar las peleas infantiles de sus hijos.  
Todo estaba bien. Ellos crecían felices. Todo había valido la pena.  
Por su propio paquete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en el viaje. Espero les haya gustado.

**Author's Note:**

> Decidí escribir esto. No es Gendrya este fanfic. Espero alguien se interese en leerlo. 
> 
> Es Jon/Aegon x Arya Stark.


End file.
